Honey Bee
by WhimsiMimsi
Summary: Jessica Witwicky has been working for NEST for the past two years and her life so far has been perfect. But when her team finds a piece of the Ark, everything seems to fall apart. What happens? 2o11 - Bee/OC - T for Language - DotM - Sequel to 'Bee Sting'
1. Computer

**a/n: whoo! here's the first chappie of 'Honey Bee' :D**

**alice: again, a large thank you to all of those who have been with us since the beginning :)**

**me: woah! alice is being nice? that's new**

**alice: (bites me on the arm) hehe**

**me: =_= fragger.**

**alice: mm-hmm :) anyways! **

**me: here's chapter 1 :D sorry if it starts out slow, it needed some character! and sorry if it's short, my arm's been killing me for the past day or two**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Computer<span>

'_Colonel Hang-Gee on request..._' The computer told me. Sighing, I rested my chin in the palm of my left hand. I've been on wait for a freaking hour and a half! I understand that these people have important things to do, but so do I! Tapping my pencil, I can't help but think back to a few years ago when Sam would've snatched the pencil straight out of my hand because it annoyed him. A smile graced my lips as I thought of all the glares and snarky remarks that we had thrown at each other. It seems so foolish now to think of attacking each other with those glares and remarks now. Sighing again, I heard the computer ding.

'_Colonel Hang-Gee on live chat..._' Standing up, I straightened my red blazer and black skirt, smoothing my hair back a little, and looked up at the massive screen. The colonel came onto the screen. He was an old, South Korean colonel with slightly graying hair and many wrinkles. He wore square glasses that made his head look even smaller than it is and he sported a typical Korean military outfit.

"Colonel Hang-Gee," I spoke in his native tongue and bowed.

"Ambassador Witwicky," He bowed back.

"I see you have recieved my chat request," I straightened up and put a hand on the table next to me, "The question is: Did you recieve the letter and requests I have sent?"

"I have," He shuffled around some papers, "And I believe they're are way out of proportion. You are asking to much!"

"To much?" I asked quietly, silently laying my trap before me, "All I ask for is some land for us to base ourselves on, and a better protection for your people."

"You ask for money we cannot provide! What do you want with our country?"

"All I want is to put up more Energon readers in largely populated areas such as Seoul, Busan, and Incheon. Not only that, but put up Energon readers at check pointes at the gateways of cities, canals, and airstrips."

"That is to much! What are they planning? A total global take-over?"

"_That _is what I'm trying to avoid," I said, my voice deadly serious, "My men are out there weeding out the rest of the Decepticons. They wouldn't have been able to get any of them without these Energon readers. I understand that you don't want to worry your people or waste any more money."

"Nor make a mockery out of ourselves! North Korea and Taiwan haven't done this yet!" The colonel threw his hands up.

"I know. But other places, like China and Laos and Vietnam, have. They want to protect their people and if there was to be a total global take-over, they don't want to be responsible for not having the Energons readers required to specificate the robots," I had stunned him into a silence. A look of thought creased his forehead and I allowed a small smile, I had him right where I wanted him.

"I see what you're saying..."

"But?"

"Give me three days. I will recollect with my advisors and get back to you," The colonel nodded, then bowed. I bowed back, "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Ambassador Witwicky. I see why they have chosen you."

"Because I know what to do to protect my people," I smiled, "I was a pleasure speaking with you as well, Colonel Hang-Gee. Please do have a safe future."

"You as well."

'_Colonel Hang-Gee offline..._'

Sighing, I sank into one of the rolly chairs that were provided at the table. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I thought to when times were simpler back in high school. All I had to worry about was homework and boys. And keeping my brother out of trouble. But now? Now I had to keep my men out of trouble. Getting up, I walked up and out of the computer room and into the hangar. We've been moved since a year ago when the other NEST base had been destroyed in a Decepticon attack. It was larger and better equipped to house our... 'soldiers'. Leaning against one of the railings, I smiled as I watched the human soldiers hustle about. They were like very busy ants. It was kind of funny.

"Jess?" I felt a tap on my arm. Looking to my side, I saw Westley, one of our most experienced technicians here, holding out a headset to me, "It's Lennox."

"Thanks, Wes," I smiled and hooked the headset on. Pressing the button, I heard it whir and click once, "Lennox? Talk to me."

"Hey Jess, you'll never guess where I'm at!" Lennox said excitedly into the ear piece. I laughed. He sounded like a little kid.

"I dunno, DisneyLand? I would be pissed if you went there without me!"

"No, it's not DisneyLand!" He laughed, "I'm at the Chernobyl site."

"And you're excited about this because...?"

"Because we're one step closer. We have an underground source that Decepticons have been hanging around here," This made me straighten up. I began walking towards the control room, "A source has told us that there is something here from 1968. From the original Lunar Landing."

Walking into the control room, I sat down at my computer. It was a large holographic screen that can be used by touch and by mouse. Pressing a button, the screen booted up and popped up. I pressed a few buttons and went for 'Live Feed'.

"Lennox, you have a camera on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Turn on the Live Feed. I want to watch."

"Alrighty," I heard a beep and then my screen came to life. It was staring at a desolate, bleak landscape. The buildings were decaying and decrepit. There was a playground that looked like it hadn't been used in forever.

"God. This is just... Depressing," I said. I heard Lennox give a hollow laugh.

"You should see it from our point of view. It's even more depressing," I could only imagine.

I watched as my men picked their way through the rubble and they entered a rundown hotel looking thing. Lennox stopped to chat with the guy that had led all of them there (who still refused to wear the freaking suit) for a moment and then turned again. I didn't catch what they were saying because they were talking to low. He passed through a door and into a large room. There were cables hanging from the cieling and several work equipment around the room. It was dusty from years of abandonment, but I saw something in the middle of the room. It was round and strange looking, with wires sticking out of it. It had Cybertronian symbols on it and I tried to decipher them, but the video was to grainy. In the past 2 years, I've had the Autobots teach me their old language. It's helped me a lot, especially if I had a dream with the symbols in it.

"Optimus, do you see this?" I heard Lennox speak into the headset. Only me and Lennox had them. It was a headset directly linked to the Autobot's comlinks. We could access any of the Autobots at any time when we had them on.

"I do. It's impossible," Optimus said into the speaker, half amazed and half... angry?

"What's impossible, Optimus?" I questioned.

"It's an engine piece to an old ship from Cybertron," I held back a gasp, "It was our last hope for our race and held something important for our races' survival. Unfortunately, it had got shot down before it had escaped our atmosphere. I thought we knew all of what you humans did of our race, Jess."

"Someone's failed to mention this to me," I stated, getting angry myself. How could they keep this under wraps from us? Clenching my fist, I turned to Holly, our main analyst, "Holly, can you run some diagnostics?"

"On what?" She came up behind me. I pressed a button and a screen popped up next to the Live Feed. Pressing fast forward, then pause, I had been able to fast forward to the spot where you can see the engine piece. Pointing to it, she took a closer look.

"See if you can find any information on it. _Anything _will do. We need more information on it. Got it?"

"Got it?" She smiled and walked back to her side of the room to sit at her own computer. Going back to the Live Feed, I saw our men freeze.

"Lennox? What are you guys doing?"

"Shh!" I heard him tell his men. We all sat and listened. Was there a... rumbling?

"Shit!" I heard one of the soldiers shout and he began to shoot. I saw something mechanical whir in front of Lennox.

"What the hell!" I heard him shout.

"Lennox, get out of there!" I tried to reason with him. I saw his gun raise and he began to shoot at it. There were more of them! They were like snakes or tentacles, shooting out and hitting the soldiers out of the way. One of them had a claw on the end of it and it picked up the engine piece, "Shit, don't let it get it, Lennox!"

"Trying not to get killed here!" He shouted and they began to run. I heard more crashing and turned from the screen, the Live Feed video was giving me a headache. To much jarring of the video. When I heard Lennox shout, I returned to the video. They were all out on a dead field, weeds everywhere and large slabs of concrete were in the middle of it all. Lennox jumped behind one and I saw the video peek out from behind the concrete slab. Gasping, I saw what the mechanical thing was. It was a large snake-like thing. It was intertwining itself throughout the building, effectively crushing it, "Optimus! We need you here now!"

Wincing at the loudness of Lennox's voice, I vaguely heard a 'On it' from Optimus and he sped into the scene. He now sported a trailer that I knew housed weapons for him. It made him look a bit bulky but it definitely aided him during battle. I watched with bated breath as Optimus ran smack into the snake-like thing and transformed. His trailer formed a large stand up circle and he walked into it, attaching his Energon swords.

"Lets go Optimus, kick his ass," Lennox said. I smirked. I could imagine him smiling and watching like a little kid. Sometimes, I don't think Lennox is qualified to raise a kid since he's one himself. We watched Optimus battle the snake thing for a moment before it slithered away. I saw another robot helping the snake thing, it was tall and wide, with one red eye in the middle of it's face. Optimus walked over to the soldiers and I saw that the snake thing had dropped the engine piece. Watching Optimus as he knelt down, I heard him talk to himself. Not bothering with it, I turned to Holly.

"Anything yet?"

"Actually, yes," I raised both my eyebrows and she walked over to me with a few papers, "It's not everything, but apparently NASA doesn't have a very good firewall."

I smiled when she handed me the papers and she pointed to a few things she highlighted.

"They brought it back with them on one of the Lunar missions. I couldn't get the name of it or who brought it back, but they had been testing on it at Chernobyl. It was one of the reasons for the nuclear meltdown," She then turned to another paper, "Apparently they had been trying to harness the power it excreted but when they had finally done it, the power was to unstable. They tried to stabilize it with electrons but all it resulted in was the nuclear meltdown. I'm still trying to get more but it's running a bit slow."

"It's more than enough, thank you, Holly," I smiled at her and turned back to my computer, watching as they all filed into their respective vehicles, "Did you catch that Optimus?"

"Loud and clear," I nodded. I could tell he was angry. You would be too if another species tells you that they have told you all that they know about your kind and then you turn around and see something from your planet that you had no idea was here. Did that make sense?

Let me try that again. You'd be mad if another species lies to you. Better?

Getting up, I sighed and walked into another sector of the control room.

"Lennox, the rest of the Autobots will be here later and I heard we're getting a visitor."

"Oh? Who?"

"Someone from the President. I think she's a CEO or something..."

"Well, that's not good."

"You're telling me," I filed the papers into a folder and stamped it with "WITWICKY: SPECIAL FILES" and put it into the filing cabinet. I'll take a look at it later with Optimus, "Tell me when you guys are closer."

"Will do."

I heard him switch off his comlink. Sighing, I sat in one of the chairs in the office.

"Long day?" I heard a familiar voice and turned, seeing my friend Katy in the doorway with a coffee in hand.

"You could say that," She smiled and walked over to me, handing me the coffee and allowing me to take a drink.

"What's up?"

I told her about the Engine Piece and the battle with Optimus. After, she nodded her head and a thoughtful look creased her forehead.

"Why wouldn't they tell us about it?" I asked, tossing my hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Maybe they had to hide it," Katy thought out loud, "Perhaps they had Decepticons on their tails about it as well."

"I don't know, Katy," I turned my head to the door when I heard the rumble of engines. Looking at Katy out of the corner of my eye, I saw her perk up. Waving a hand, I smiled at her, "Go on, go see your _boyfriend_."

She blushed a deep color and she stood up quickly, "He's _not _my boyfriend!"

"You wish he was though," I smiled when she blushed even harder, "Don't deny it, Katy, you _li-i-ike _him. You wanna kiss him. You wanna love him."

I made a kissy face and teased her as she got a deeper and deeper red. I don't think I've seen anyone get so red.

"S-shut up!" She ran out of the room. I began to laugh and stood up, intent on following her, but once I stepped out of the room, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Smiling, I knew who it was.

"Hey," I said, leaning into the body.

"Hey," The owner of the body said. He buried his cheek into the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"How was the mission?" I asked, a hand reaching back to mess with Bee's hair. His shoulders relaxed and I felt his entire body just slump.

"Tiring, but we accomplished it," I felt him smile against my shoulder.

"Then you should get some rest," I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I don't wanna."

Turning in his arms, I stared up at him and into his beautiful baby blue eyes, "If you don't get any rest, Ratchet will have your helm on a stick and out front. I don't think Sam would like to see that when he comes to visit."

"Sam? Who's that?" He said softly, placing his forehead on mine. I could help but melt into his arms and into those beautiful eyes I loved to stare at.

"Oh, I dunno. Perhaps he's my brother who helped you save the world twice. Remember him?" I laughed.

"No," I raised an eyebrow, "I don't really remember anyone from two years ago that hasn't visited you nor me."

Sighing, I smiled softly at Bee. I know he wanted to see Sam and our work has prevented us from doing so. Still, it would be nice if he visited us.

"You know that it's hard for him sometimes," I tried to defend him softly. Bee let go of me and walked to the opposite side of the room. I followed him in and quietly closed the door, not wanting anyone to disturb us while I let Bee get this out of his system. I know he was angry, was hurt, that Sam didn't bother to give us a second glance for the past two years.

"Don't even defend him, Jess!" Bee threw his hands up and looked at me from the opposite side of the table he had just walked around, "He's your own brother! He should have the common courtesy to at least _call_. You're parents have!"

"You know as well as I do, Bee, that I can't have personal calls here. My parents were just a flub up and everytime they call, it's on my cellphone on my off days."

"And when is that?" Bee slammed his hands on the table. I didn't move. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, nor is he angry with me. He's just angry period, "You're working to much, Jess!"

"I'm working as much as you, Bee," I said calmly.

"But I can handle it better!"

"Are you saying I can't handle work or stress?"

"Yes! No! Stop messing with my servos, Jess! I'm serious!" He was really beginning to freak out now. Walking around the table, I saw that he had gripped one of the wooden chairs next to him. Hearing the wood begin to groan, I placed a hand atop of his, gently removing it. Holding his hand palm up in mine, I traced small patterns in the palm.

"I know you are, Bee," I said quietly, looking up at him, "As am I. I know you're worried about my health but Ratchet says I'm fine. I trust Ratchet with my health. Do you?"

"Of course I do! I just," He pulled his hand away from mine and began to walk again, this time with me following, "I'm just afraid."

He turned to me and I scrunched my eyebrows together, "Afraid? Of what?"

"Of losing you again."

Oh.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug, his arms coiled around my waist and his face buried into the crook of my neck.

"I've lost you twice, Jess, I can't lose you again. If I do, I'll go insane."

Smiling, I combed my fingers through his mussed up hair, "I'm sorry to say this Bee, but you're already there."

Standing up straight, he looked into my eyes, confused, "How so?"

"You fell for me."

Shaking his head, he smiled and placed his forehead on mine, "And how does that make me insane?"

"Have you seen me on a sugar rush?" He began to laugh.

"I see. But that's only when you have sugar."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. Don't call me insane for falling one of the most intelligent, beautiful, caring girl in the world. In the universe. I'm insane, alright, insanely lucky," I blushed slightly. He always knew how to get under my skin like that. Chuckling, he brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck, all the days troubles left my mind. Poof! Gone. It was just me and Bee in our own little world. Just as it was getting good, I heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Witwicky? CEO Mearing is here and she wants to see you immediately."

That's just great. I see my boyfriend for only 1o minutes after he's been gone for a few days and I still have to work. He hugged me gently and pulled away, kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay," I smiled and walked to the door, turning once and giving him a wink, I walked back into the control room and followed the person behind the knock (it was Jack, one of the newbies here) to the conference room. I saw an older woman there with brown hair with slightly graying sides. She wore round glasses and sported a black pantsuit with... Nikes? They were brightly colored and looked out of place. She held a sour look on her face as she watched me walk in.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>an: here you guys go :D**

**alice: it was an okay chappie**

**me: =_= i know, i didn't have much of an idea for this chapter. it'll get better, i promise you all :)**

**alice: don't worry, she speaks the truth :D**

**me: anyways, this question has been bugging me, so i'll ask you all since you guys are reading the story :D**

**do you guys want mikaela in this story or carly?**


	2. Friend

**a/n: sorry if this chappies a bit short but like i said before, my hand's been killing me Dx**

**alice: anyways, heres the chapter! :) hope ya'll enjoy **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Friend<span>

The woman stood up and held a hand to me, "Charlotte Mearing."

Gripping her hand, I gave it a shake, "Jessica Witwicky. It's a pleasure, CEO Mearing."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. Did I say something wrong. She suddenly threw her hands up in the air, "Why can't any of you get my title right? It's director! _Director _Mearing."

"My apologies, ma'am," I said as I took a seat. She threw her hands up again. What did I say _now_?

"I am not a ma'am! Do I look like a ma'am?" She turned to her assistant, who shook her head profusely.

"My apologies, again, _miss_," I enunciated. I barely knew the woman and I already knew that we weren't going to get along. She narrowed her eyes and opened a folder. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, Miss Witwicky, it says here you've said the world twice, recieved a President's medal of recognition, and completed the prestigious IAA program?" She looked up at me. I just nodded. Looking back at her paper, she leaned back, "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Looks like you have more than enough about me on that little paper right there," I smirked, the snarky reply slipping. The director narrowed her eyes again and stood up, walking around the desk she sat behind and leaned against it in front of me.

"Listen to me, missy, I'm here on a mission. The President doesn't like the way you guys are running this... operation," She waved a hand above my head. I raised an eyebrow. What is she trying to say? "So he sent me here to keep an eye on you guys and set you guys straight."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid I don't understand. What doesn't the President like the way we're running things around here?"

"He thinks you guys are going overboard with the Energon thingies and are wasting our time and money," She replied snappily.

"It's a precaution until we can weed out the rest of the Decepticons," I sneered, standing up.

"And when is that? What if they don't leave? What if they bring something bigger, something that will destroy life as we know it?" She asked, getting in my face. I wanted to punch her so bad. My fist clenched as I backed away from her.

"I don't know if that will happen, but if it does, we'll be ready. Until then, please stay out of our way. We _are _running a rather large operation here," I said before turning on my heel and stalking out. I did not feel like getting into any trouble today so I went to the living quarters and changed into something more comfortable: a black tank top and camo pants. Letting my hair down and pulling my necklace free of it's restraints of my shirt, I walked out to where the Autobots were. I was meeting a friend of mine today and I was excited. It had been two years since I've seen her! Passing a few recruits who had gathered to look at something I didn't bother to notice, I saw that Optimus was still in his alt. form when Lennox was talking to Director Mearing. He kept glancing over at me. Stopping at Optimus' alt. form, I patted the hood and watched as Lennox and the Director came over.

"Optimus? This is Optimus Prime?" The Director asked, skeptically. She looked around and saw that all of the Autobots were in their alt. forms, "These are the horrible robots all over the news a few years ago?"

I raised an eyebrow and a fist clenched on Optimus' hood. Horrible? The Autobots were far from that. The Director had her back to me and I looked as if I was about to punch her. Lennox held back a smile but his eyes showed amusement as he tried to explain to the Director who and what they are. Nodding to the Autobots, we all watched them transform except for Optimus. I could practically feel his anger as his hood begin to heat up. I didn't blame him either. Feeling a tap on my left shoulder, I turn and smile up at the yellow bot. He held his hand down and I climbed on without a second thought.

"What is she-?" I heard Director Mearing exclaim as I climbed onto Bee's shoulder and sit down in the crevice between his helm and shoulder armor. Looking down, I almost laughed at her expression. Wide eyes and mouth hanging wide open, then she pointed at me while she whipped around to Lennox, "Doesn't she know they're dangerous?"

"I am perfectly aware of the danger," I spoke up and she looked up at me, "But I know that they will never hurt me. The Autobots are my family, they would never intentionally hurt me. Scratch that, they'd _never _hurt me, intentional or not."

I crossed my arms and smirked as I watched her eyes narrow, "You are putting you're life in danger by sitting on that thing's shoulder!"

Narrowing my eyes, my fingers curled into a fist. She'd had gone to far now with that kind of talk about my Bee.

"Bee is not a _thing_, he is an Autobot. He is just like you or I!"

"No, he is not! He can't eat or drink like us! He can't even speak!"

"His vocal processors are shot," I growled, "He hurt them while defending me and my brother in a fight. And, miss, you'd best back off before I do something I'm going to regret!"

She smiled darkly and shook her head, "You've gone crazy, you've been with them to long. You think you're one of them when you'll never be."

"I don't think I'm one of them!" My voice getting louder in pitch, "They're more human than you give them credit for."

"The only thing we hold in common is that they talk like us, walk like us, and sleep like us," The Director crossed her arms and turned, thinking she won the argument. I opened my mouth to say something but I saw the look Lennox gave me and immediately shut up. I was so going to get her later. I felt Bee nuzzle his cheek into my side and I couldn't help but smile and wrap an arm around his helm.

"Thank you Jess," I saw Ironhide smile at me

"For what?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"For defending us," I turned to see Sides nod at me.

"More than once," This time it was Arcee.

"You _are _one of us Jess," Ratchet smiled, "Just with flesh."

I smiled and looked at all of them. I had grown close to each and every one of them. Even Sunny, Sides' twin and the one who basically hated humans. He was one of the new cars that drove in a few years back when I gave the newbies a speech that they never forgot, even to this day. Well, now they're techinacally oldies and training the newbies, but that's besides the point. Turning back to Lennox, I saw the Director walk up to Optimus and try to talk to him.

"What's this? The silent treatment?" I raised an eyebrow. Ironhide walked over to him.

"We've seen the silent treatment and this is not it. Prime! Make something of yourself!" He banged a hand heavily on the top of Optimus' alt. form and he began to transform, "He's pissed."

I snorted when he returned to the spot next to me and Bee and he just shrugged. Shaking my head, I saw Optimus leering over the Director menacingly. Smirking, I watched her pale slightly but regain her posture. The two argued over the engine piece for a moment before I had enough. Tapping Bee on the side of the helm, he whirred curiously and looked at me.

"Bee? Could you put me down?" I asked, bringing out my puppy dog eyes. He whirred softly but defiantly, "Please?"

Sighing, he brought his hand. I smiled and climbed onto it, but not before kissing him on the cheek plate. He set me on the ground carefully and I hopped off and began to walk off.

"Hey, Jess, where you goin'?" Skids called out when he saw me walking off.

"Meeting up with a friend!" I called over my shoulder as I rounded the corner to a long hallway. Walking to the front desk, I smiled at the girl there, "Hey, Gina."

"What's up, Jess?" She looked up at my briefly with a smile before going back to tapping on her keyboard.

"Anyone arrive yet?"

"Actually, she just went to the bathroom. She'll be back in a-"

"JESSY!" I turned and got tackled to the ground by a figure who had hugged me by my waist. Her chocolate hair tickled my nose.

"Hey, Mikaela! Long time no see!" I smiled when she sat up. I looked down at her, she was freaking straddling me, "This doesn't look wrong at _all_."

She laughed and leaned over me, "Why? Bee afraid I'm gonna take you away from him?"

I laughed now, "That's _totally _it, Mikaela. Now up, the floor is cold."

She chuckled and got up, holding a hand for me. I took it and she helped me up. Laughing, I wrapped an arm around her waist and she did the same.

"You lost weight?" She looked at me, increduous.

"Eh, it's really just muscle," I shrugged, "How's life for you?"

"Okay. Dad's finally off parole so I can finally have a life," I smiled and squealed.

"Yay! Mikaela can visit me more, right?" She smiled and nodded. I squealed again and walked into the kitchen portion of the main building, "You hungry?"

"Not really, I actually came here to ask you something," I grabbed a water and leaned on the island in front of the fridge. Mikaela sat down on one of the stools at the island and looked a little nervous.

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you know anything about Sam's new girlfriend, Carly?" I blinked. I knew that Sam and Mikaela had split (much to my anger. They belonged together! They'd been through so much together!) but I have yet to meet this Carly chick.

"No, not really. Sam hasn't exactly been around much..." I said quietly, sloshing the water around.

"Well... I don't like her," I raised an eyebrow at Mikaela. Her face was blank but I could feel that she was angry. I don't know why, but I could just _feel _it.

"You're not jealous..." She blinked at me, confused, "You're angry... Why?"

"How could you tell I was angry?" I shrugged and she shook her head, sighing and running a hand through her hair, "I don't-... I don't know why. Something about her just makes my skin crawl. Wheelie and I have been in touch and he has yet to say one nice thing about her."

I twisted my mouth to one side. Wheelie was a lot of things but a liar wasn't one of them. Or a very good one in the least, so why put in the extra effort. I crossed around the island and sat down on the stool next to Mikaela.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me about?" She looked at me almost sadly but shook her head, "You miss Sam?"

Nodding, she gave me a sad smile, "He's the first guy I've actually liked and he just drops me like that. One day we're happy and in love and the next, poof! I'm gone and new girl Carly steps in."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, I gave it a squeeze. I saw a few tears drip onto the island and I pulled her into a tight embrace. I know this was hurting her big time. My best friend shouldn't cry over a guy, especially if it was my brother! She hugged me back tightly and cried into my shoulder for a while. I haven't seen Mikaela cry like this.

Ever.

Sure, she cried when Sam died a few years ago, but it was only a few tears. I don't remember much of that though, seeing as I kind of passed out and stopped breathing for a few moments. Heh.

After a few moments, she pulled back. Her nose was red, her eyes were blood shot, and her lips and cheeks looked puffy. I laughed quietly at her.

"You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks," She replied sarcastically but smiled nonetheless. Wiping away the rest of her tears, I hugged her again before pulling away completely. She sighed and stood up, "I should get going. Dad will probably wonder where I am..."

I stood up as well and walked her through the corridors, "I thought you're dad was off parole."

"Doesn't mean that he still doens't live with me," She laughed. I smiled.

"I'm so glad you guys moved to D.C, you're so much closer now!" She smiled back and hugged me.

"Me, too. Me and Dad have really good business here and I'm close to my best friend," She smiled and turned to open the door. I walked out with her to her old Lincoln and she climbed in. Buckling up, Mikaela looked up at me and smiled, "Don't get to cozy here, especially with Bee."

She winked and I flushed slightly.

"Shut up Mikaela!" She just laughed and turned over the engine, "Don't be a stranger!"

"I won't!" She called as she pulled away. Sighing, I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and I walked back into the NEST building. Walking to the living quarters, I walked into my room. I had no roommates this time, seeing as we were are all on different ranks and sometimes my duties call for me to get up early whereas Katy's calls for her to sleep all day and work at night. It was smaller than my room at the other NEST base (which had, unfortunately, been destroyed in a vain attack by the Decepticons about a year and a half ago. They destroyed everything! Luckily we had this building being prepared for us so we were moved in about 2 weeks after) but cozy nonetheless. The walls were a soft cucumber green and the carpet was a off-white. There was a small bathroom in the far right corner of the room and a large queen sized bed on the right facing a wall-sized T.V. I usually used it for my computer needs, but it was awesome to watch movies on! Walking to the small bathroom, I kicked off my shoes and peeled off my clothes. Stepping into the shower, I let the days worries wash off of me.

How am I going to deal with another stick-up-the-ass government official?

How is Carly really?

Why hasn't Sam called or contacted me or Bee?

Why is it that I get the feeling that something big is coming?

The last question has been plagueing me for the longest time. The Primes have stopped visiting me in my dreams and the voice I had from a few years ago had been long gone. I felt empty in my head. I had no sense of direction or where to go from here. I felt like a little child lost in the mall looking for her parents. After the water had long gone cold, I finally stepped out. Pulling on my undergarments and sleepwear that I always had hanging up in the bathroom, I walked out of the bathroom towards my bed, drying my hair viciously with the towel. Flipping on the T.V, I set it on low so that I could think. Tossing the towel into the dirty clothes bin, I settled back into my hefty pile of down feather pillows, my mind still puzzled over the questions I had thought about in the shower.

Is the government trying to play with our minds?

Why did the Russians have a piece of an old Cybertronian ship?

Where did they get it from?

Why is it that I feel like I've seen it from somewhere?

While in the midst of my mini-tirade in my mind, I heard someone softly knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called and smiled when the door opened to reveal a head of blonde. He was covering his eyes.

"You decent?"

"Yes!" I laughed. He smiled and uncovered his eyes, looking at me. The reason he does that is one time he knocked and thought he heard me say 'Come in!' and found me half-naked and coming out of the shower, struggling to get on a tank-top on my wet body. I don't think I've seen anyone, robot or not, turn that many shades of red! Both me and Bee!

Bee walked into the room after closing the door quietly after him and climbed onto the bed. I saw that he now sported a grey tank top and black sweatpants. He looked at me quizically.

"Are you okay, Jess?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I guess..." I shrugged. I felt Bee brush my hair over one shoulder and began to massage my bare shoulders. I moaned slightly, "You don't know how good that feels, Bee!"

Okay, I know it sounds dirty, but it did feel good! Get your mind out of the gutter!

I heard him chuckle slightly, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Let Bee massage all your troubles away."

I laughed slightly but told him of my day anyways. He put in his input when I asked a question and stayed quiet when I wanted to get everything out. Once I did, I sighed. Falling back, I fell into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a sitting position between his legs and put his chin on top of my head.

"Feel better?"

"You have no idea," I felt his chest rumble in a laugh and I looked up at him, "I'm really lucky, y'know?"

"Oh? How's that?" He smiled at me.

"I have you," He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Jess, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's lucky to have you."

I smiled and shook my head, "You don't get it. You could've probably had _any _girl in the world, in the _cosmos_, and still you choose me. You're cute and funny and sweet and adorable and you love to listen to peoples problems and try to help them. A lot of girls try to find a guy with at least two of those qualities and waste their lives doing so, yet I have you right here. Right now. I'm luckier than you know," I smiled. He shook his head and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I'm lucky, Jess. Any guy could have you. You're beautiful and smart and witty and have a good heart. Yet you choose me, who's not even _human_. I'm surprised a person like you would choose someone like me," He said a bit sadly. Scrunching my eyebrows, I sat up and turned around. Bee was staring into his open hands on the bed.

"Bee..." I said softly, putting a hand under his chin and lifting it so he could look at me, "I wouldn't have any other guy. I don't care if you're human or not, I like you for _you_. You're the first guy to ever get me, to get under my skin like you do, and I don't mind. You're the first guy I can tolerate and to actually enjoy being around! You're everything to me, Bee, don't forget that."

His eyes lit up considerably and he gave me a soft smile, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him, and placing my forehead on his. I looked down into his eyes and rubbed my nose with his in an Eskimo kiss.

"I know that. You are my everything as well, Jess. Don't _you _forget that," I laughed softly and smiled down at him.

"I won't," He smiled back at me and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>an: aww, don't worry my good readers! more Jeee moments are coming :D**

**alice: many of you guys wanted mikaela but at the same time people wanted carly, so mickey's gonna put in both! :)**

**me: I don't like disappointing my reviewers so I try not to :3 but now I have a very important question. I want every reviewer to answer it if they can't because it's going to pertain to the next chapter.**

**Do you guys want an 'intimate' scene between Jess and Bee?**

**And if so, do you guys want it to be a part of the next chapter or a seperate one-shot?**

**I need your answers ASAP so i can post it ASAP xD**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	3. Charm

**a/n: ack! not much to this chapter. it's one of those 'bridge' chapters to get you from point a to point b without having a lot of anything happen :p**

**alice: in other words, this chapter is crappy and is read solely to help the readers along for future reference**

**me: basically... :p**

**alice: so here ya guys go!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Charm<span>

Yawning, I opened my eyes slowly. My room was completely dark but I knew it was morning. My body had it's own alarm clock, I suppose. Feeling something tighten around my waist, I looked up and smiled when I saw Bee's sleeping face. It was the first time we had spent an entire night together, for good reasons. Poking his arm that was around my waist, I felt it tighten again. Sighing, I wiggled my way out of his arms and replaced where my body was with a pillow. Giggling, I looked at Bee's sleeping face. I liked seeing him with that look on his face, a look of peace and pure relaxation. Ever since the move to the new NEST destination, Bee was on edge. For good reason. During the attack, my friend Katy had been kidnapped by the Decepticons. Shivering at the memory, I got up and picked up my clothes on the floor.

I felt really sticky and gross, so I decided to take a shower. Turning it on, the memory of the day haunted me.

* * *

><p>It was a normal sunny afternoon and I was in the rec room with Katy. We were lounging on the couch, chatting and having fun with a one of the recruits. A few of the Autobots hung around us.<p>

"Yo, what is that ya'll are playin'?" Skids asked, kneeling beside me, Katy, and Urni, a dark soldier from Northern Africa. I looked up at Skids with a smile and sat back.

"I'm kicking their asses in Mancala!"

"No you're not!" Katy yelled defiantly. I looked at my pocket of marbles compared to theirs. Yes, they were _both _playing against me. Urni shook his head in astonishment.

"Never once have I played a young lady like yourself and be so stumped!" He said with a thick accent. I shrugged and leaned back, amused by the puzzled look on their faces. Arcee leaned in behind me and Skids shook his head.

"What is 'Mancala'?" Arcee asked me. I smiled and explained the game to her.

"So, the basic object of the game is to get the most marbles in your pocket," I pointed to my full pocket on the right side of the board, "And if you get more than your oppenent, you win! Looks like I'm winning!"

"No you're not!" Katy yelled again. Shaking my head, I leaned forward.

"Katy, there's more marbles in my pocket than there is on the game board!"

"I know, it's just-..." Katy began to pout. I laughed and ruffled her hair as I got up.

"Better luck next time, kid," God, I sound like I'm old or something.

"No, you're just to good!" I heard Katy shout as I left the rec room. Shaking my head, I walked to the main hangar where Lennox and Epps were hanging out at. Checking the radars and such, I turned to Lennox.

"Nothing?"

"Nope," He said, turning to the computer, "But we did pick up a few planes in the area. Nothing that would give us the indication that there's a Decepticon around."

I nodded and turned, but saw something on the radar. Turning back, I leaned towards the radar and noticed a blip.

"Lennox, what about this?" He leaned over my shoulder and watched the blip. We watched it for a moment and I breathed a sigh of relief when it passed over us.

"Jumpy?"

"Just a little," I shrugged but continued to watch the radar. Something was off. The blip had turned around and was coming back around, with more! "Lennox!"

"What?" He ran back up to the radar after just making it back to his computer. I pointed to the multiple blips, there couldn't have been more than 1o! He hit the table and ran to the phone on the wall near him, "Optimus, be on alert. We possible Decepticon activity-."

He got cut off as we were thrown to the ground, a bomb exploding above us and making the ceiling tumble to the ground. Shreiking, I dove under the table to prevent getting hurt.

"Jess! We have to get out of here now!" I heard Lennox shout over the rukus above me. He reached a hand out for me and I grabbed it, getting pulled from the table and out the door. I saw many military personell running around. Lennox let go of my hand and I ran towards the hangar. Even though I knew what to do in times like these, the people and NEST refused me and Katy to fight, so we usually looked over the people that were civilians living on base. Running into the safe room, I already saw most of them in it. The safe room was under ground and away from everything so we wouldn't get detected.

"Jess!" I knelt as one of the little girls, Anna, threw herself into my arms. Picking her up, I smoothed her hair and bounced a little, trying to calm her down. Her dad was stationed here and, unfortunately, was killed back in the Middle East incident. Her older sister and her then moved onto the base since it wasn't safe for them outside. They had no mother. Becca, Anna's older sister, hasn't spoken a word since they arrived a year ago, but I took up the responsibility to watch over them. Anna is 5 and Becca 13. Walking to the corner Becca sat in, I sat next to her and smoothed her ash blonde hair out of her face and onto her opposite shoulder. Anna was still clinging to my shoulder as I hooked my free arm around Becca's shoulder.

"How you doin'?" I asked softly. Becca looked up at me, fear clearly in her eyes. I nudged her head and she ended up with it on my shoulder. I rocked quietly back and forth, comforting Becca with my right arm and Anna with my left. There was a lot of rumbling going on and explosions, Becca wincing with each explosion and Anna whimpering with each rumble. After a few moments, I heard the turbines of jets and then it all went quiet. Prying Anna off of me, I got up and walked towards the door, motioning for everyone to stay behind.

Opening the hatch, I pushed the heavy door up and open. Climbing up (it was like a tornado safety cell), I gasped when I saw all the damage done. Many of the hangars were demolished, barely any of them had walls high enough to house an Autobot. The living quarters had holes in the sides and roofs and the airstrip had a large crack going down the middle. Climbing out of the room, I helped a few of the civilians out and jogged towards Lennox on the ground. Shaking his shoulder a little, I saw him begin to stir.

"Lennox. Come on, Lennox! Get up!" I saw his eyes open a little and I sighed. He groaned and turned to his side. Gasping, I saw that even though he had his bullet-proof vest on, one had managed to nick him pretty good on the side, "Lennox, stay still. I'll go get help."

I turned and saw Mia running out of the med bay, medical bags in hand. I waved her over and she jogged over, placing her things on the ground.

"What's wrong?" She asked while inspecting him.

"The only injury I saw so far was the bullet wound. It grazed him pretty well," She nodded and set to bandaging him up. Looking around, I saw the Autobots begin to either get up or walk out from where they were hiding. Getting up, I looked for Bee. He groaned and got up from lying in one of the hangars, his wing snagging on something for a moment but it then let go. Nodding, I counted all the Autobots. They were there, for the most part. A lot of them needed some major repairs, but they were alive. Hearing Lennox come to, I turned again and knelted beside him, "Good to see you up, buddy."

He smiled weakly at me before sitting up.

"What happened here, Lennox?" I asked quietly. Shaking his head, he looked around at all the damage.

"I don't really remember much. I know that there were at least 1o Decepticons. They attacked all at once. One of them went after you and Bee deflected him. We have a strong front but they were still stronger than us," He put his forehead into his palm, angry at himself. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Lennox, we'll bounce back," I smiled but he shook his head, looking up at me and dead in the eye.

"They took Katy."

* * *

><p>Snapping out of my reverie, I felt the water freezing my skin as I turned it off. Stepping out of the shower, I exhaled sharply. That was definitely one of the worst moments in my life, besides dying nearly three times, not fun. Ironhide went apeshit to my surprise, scrambling around trying to get well and to save her. We did, after a week or so. I don't think I've seen Katy so scared (or relieved) in all of her life. In just a short amount of time, she had gotten considerably skinny and pale. The doc had to put her on an I.V drip for a few days for dehydration and malnutrition. Ironhide looked like he was going to destroy Megatron when they came face-to-face.<p>

Smiling, I began to brush out my tangled hair. I was glad that Katy and Ironhide finally met. Katy had been talking non-stop ever since I met her about him and now that they've met, it's gotten worse. Only now, he is talking about her to Bee. Let's just say it's like Ironhide is the Sparkling and Bee is the one who's been around for more than a few cyber cycles. Stopping, I stared at myself in the mirror and began laughing quietly. I've been around the Autobots for to long.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard a sleepy Bee. Turning towards the doorway, I saw him leaning against it, sporting only a pair of dark jeans. Smiling, I shook my head.

"Nothing. I've been around you guys so much, I'm beginning to use your terminology," He chuckled and walked over, wrapping me in a hug. Sighing, I snuggled closer to him, my hands tracing the his biceps and my head resting on his shoulder. This was different somehow. Like I was connected to Bee, not only where we touched, but mentally. It was like I felt his mind, his essence, whenever he was around. I felt him calm when I was in the shower and I felt his happiness when he awoke to me brushing my hair. It was odd, but I liked it. We stood there for a moment or so before I pulled away, "I should get ready for the day. You should to."

He raised an eyebrow and held up both hands, "Okay, momma."

I laughed and attempted to hit him with the brush on his way out of the bathroom. Turning on the hair dryer, I spent a good 2o minutes giving my hair a drying before giving up. I had to much hair. Walking back into the room, I noticed Bee had left. Pouting a bit while I got changed, I saw that he left something on the bed. Peering at it closer, I noticed it was a note. Picking it up, I smiled as I read it.

_Jess,_

_I wanted to give this to you last night but as you can tell, I got a bit distracted..._

_Anyways, I do hope you enjoy it._

_I saw it and I thought of you._

_With much love,_

_Bee_

Smiling, I looked on the bed. There was a charm bracelet. It was thin and lightweight and a pretty light silver. It held one charm but it made me smile. It was a mini-version of the car freshener he had when me and Sam first bought him. It was an angry looking cartoon bee with the word 'Bee-otch' under it in tiny letters. Smiling, I slid the bracelet on and found out that it was a perfect fit. Pulling on a light blue tank top and black camo jeans, I tugged on my boots and pulled my hair up and away from my face. Looking at myself in the mirror and satisfied with the way I look, I walked out of the room.

Walking towards the main room where the Autobots were stationed as well as my office, I grabbed an apple and water from the kitchen. Walking through the throngs of people training, I climbed up the ladder to the second level where my office was.

"Hey, Katy," I smiled as I walked past her office. Her arm shot out and pulled me in randomly, slamming the door behind her and locking it, "Uhh, you okay?"

"Yes! No! I mean... Ack!" She threw her hands up and sat down in her chair behind her desk heavily, letting her head hit the cherry wood with a thunk. Wincing, I remembered how Sam had dropped his head onto the police car a few years ago when we thought someone had stolen Bee and he called 911 to have _us _arrested.

"What's up, Rocky Road?" I asked, walking towards the desk cautiously. I didn't want her to throw a fit.

"You know how Bee has a holoform?" I hesitated for a second, hoping she somehow didn't find out about last night. Nodding, I sat down in the chair flush across from her. She lifted her head slightly to look at me, "Ironhide has one now."

"Okay...?" Why would she be complaining about that?

She groaned and slammed her head down again, saying something I didn't catch.

"Pardon?"

Again, more mumbling.

"Damn it, Katy! I can't hear a damned thing you're saying!" I shouted, getting frustrated.

"ME AND IRONHIDE KISSED!" She screamed at me, then clamped a hand over her mouth. Turning a deep red color, she stared wide-eyed at me. My mouth was half-open and I just stared at her. Did she just say that? I was freaking out in my mind, "J-Jess?"

"OH MY GOD! He finally did it?" I squealed and ran around the desk to hug her tightly. She giggled when I let go and I smiled down at her, "Tell me how it happened!"

"W-well, he came to my room last night asking for something. He needed some information on the Decepticons and people told him to go to me. It was the first time I saw his holoform, so I was a bit dazzled about it. He has the bluest of eyes..." She trailed off, getting a dreamy look in her eye. I laughed and snapped my fingers in her face.

"Stay with me, Katy. What happened next?"

"Well, he explained the whole holoform to me again since my brain seemed to short out. We locked eyes and then it... kinda... happened," She flopped her head onto her desk again, blushing once more. I laughed.

"So, is he finally your bf?" Her head whipped up, her eyes widening, and she began to push me out of the door.

"Out, out, out!" I laughed and held up my hands.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that these guys are better bf's than a lot of guys on Earth," I smiled and turned to her, wrapping her in a hug, "I'm just glad _both _of you are finally coming to terms with your feelings. Your obsession has turned to love in just two years and I can tell you're getting to Ironhide. It'll do him some good."

She nodded and hugged me back, "Thanks, Strawberry."

"No problem, Rocky Road," I smiled and turned, walking back into my office. Right now, my life is pretty good. I have a boyfriend who loves me, one of my best friends has found love, and the Decepticons seem to be retreating.

Of course, all good things must come to end. I saw Director Mearing sitting in my office chair, her arms crossed and a glare aimed directly at me.

"We need to talk. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>an: dun dun dunn~! xD**

**alice: well, if you guys hadn't noticed when Jess was talking about earlier in Katy's office about last night... ya'll are dumb!**

**me: shut it alice. lets just say they came to terms with their feelings in a... different way :p**

**alice: aish... they f (i hold a censor sign, effectively cutting off her curse) ed!**

**me: such bad language. anyways! i saw that a lot of people want the smut, but there were others who didn't want it, so i'm putting it into a one-shot that will be up in a day or so. it'll be called 'massage' seeing as Jess was still stressed out in the last chappie. anyways! IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

**When I eventually put Ironhide's story on here, do you want it to be the story about him and Katy?**

**Or the story with the character I had in mind?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	4. Heartache

**a/n: sooo, my arm has been killing me and i've been getting sick.**

**alice: again**

**me: yes, again. so i do apologize if my updates are slow and the chapters don't have much meat to it**

**alice: uh-huh. so, anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Heartache<span>

"Can I help you, Director Mearing?" I really did _not _want to deal with her sour face today. I walked up to my desk and I noticed Lennox was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. He didn't look comfortable at all.

"Yes, you can," I raised an eyebrow and she gestured to a seat, "Have a seat, Witwicky."

"I'd prefer standing," I crossed my arms. After all, she was sitting in _my_ seat in _my_ office.

"After this, I'd think you should sit," She narrowed her eyes at me but gave up after I didn't budge. Leaning back, she gave me a once-over, "I hear that you're... dating one of the recruits here?"

"You could say that..." What was she thinking?

"Well, I need you two to cut it off."

Excuse me?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, incredulous. I spread my hands atop of the cherry wood desk I had that matched Katy's, "You want me to _what_?"

"I want you to cut it off. You know, break up," She snapped her fingers.

"No," I said plainly. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I know that you are young and think you're in love but this thing you guys have is jeopardizing this whole operation."

"What? How? Tell me that, Director Mearing," I crossed my arms. She opened her mouth and then shut it, "I am not going to break it off with Bee."

"That's the other thing. Why are you dating a 17 foot robot? It's not like he has the capacity to love nor have any other emotion," My hand curled into a fist. Not have the capacity to love or have any other emotion? She's messing with fire now.

"I am dating him because Bee sees me for me, unlike any other guy I've met. He likes me for me and isn't trying to get into my pants."

"That's not what I've heard from some of the recruits."

My face flushed a deep color but I kept my composure, "That was both of our decisions. He didn't push me to do it nor did I push him. It was both of our doing and whether you like it or not is up to you."

She leant forward, "What if you get pregnant? You can complicate things further here at NEST."

"I've seen co-workers here continue with their work as they're pregnant. I don't even think that I can get pregnant!" I threw my hands up. It was true, it was Bee's holoform, I don't think it could do that to me... could it? "Anyways, why aren't you degrading the pregnant women here?"

"Because they're married! You're not! You're just a hormone-driven teen!"

"I am not!"

"Do not shout at me!" She got up and leaned in towards me, "You will break it off with him now or some serious consequences are coming your way."

"Lennox?" I turned to him, pleading with my eyes, "A little help?"

"I'm cornered," He held up his hands and stood up, "I'm sorry, Jess. What the Director wants, she gets. She's part of our main funding."

I couldn't believe this! They wanted me to break up with Bee? The one who has been with me since the beginning of all this? The one who has helped us save the world twice? The one who held my heart? And they expect me to just quit him cold turkey? I looked at Lennox unbelivingly, my heart beginning to tear in two pieces. I heard the Director sit back down in my chair.

"Oh, and this office? It's now mine," Turning sharply, I felt Lennox grab ahold of my elbow. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Don't do anything stupid. We need good reps," I looked up at Lennox, tears bubbling up in my eyes. He pressed his lips together and I saw the sympathy in his eyes. Tearing my arm away from him, I walked to the door.

"Oh, Witwicky?" I turned slowly in the doorway, a hand on the frame.

"Yes, Director Mearing?" Right now, I was to drained to fight. My emotions were doing that for me.

"I want you guys over by the end of today."

"Yes, Director Mearing," I said quietly and looked at her, "But by doing this, you do know that it will effect our productivity negatively. It will cause both me and Bee to be distracted and not as focused. You're making a huge mistake here and you don't know how big the consequences will be."

She scoffed and waved a hand, "I think I can handle two depressed people."

I shook my head and walked out of the office. Stepping down the ladder, I walked past a few of the Autobots and up to Bee. He chirped happily and knelt down.

"Hey, Bee," I smiled softly, "We need to talk. Alone."

He nodded and I saw his holoform appear. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me on top of my head. We began to walk to the living quarters, knowing that's where we'd get the most privacy. Walking into my room, I sat down on my bed with a sigh and ran a hand through my bangs.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked as he sat next to me, "Not regretting things are we?"

"No, that's not it," I said quickly. I turned to him with a soft smile but he continued to look worriedly at me.

"Then, what is it? I can feel that you're stressed out."

"How?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together. He sighed and passed his own hand through his shaggy bangs.

"It's a concept that Ratchet's been trying to work out. You know how Cybertronians have a SparkMate?"

I nodded. Bee told me about it. It was like marriage but a deeper connection. If one of the SparkMate's died, the other one basically does the same since their Sparks were merged.

"It's like that, only he calls it a Soul SparkMate or something like that. He hasn't told us much about it, but it's what you guys call a Soul Mate. The one person that was made for you and such. Ratchet thought of it because of us. He thinks that's why we're so in tune with each other. How we can feel what each other feels and more. It's still a work in progress, but I think he may be onto something."

Well, that's going to make this that much harder. He grabbed my hands and laced his fingers with mine. Sighing, I unhooked our hands and stood up, turning to him.

"Bee, I don't know how to say this..." I started. He got up and grabbed my shoulders, making me look at him.

"You can tell me anything, Jess," He smiled. I felt the tears begin to bubble up in my eyes and spill over. It felt as if my heart was being torn apart and smashed to the ground. He began to wipe away the tears and brought me into a hug, "Tell me what the matter is, Jess."

"We can't..." I said, clasping to his shirt before pushing him away. Bee looked confused.

"What do you mean, Jess? What are you trying to say?"

"We need to break up," I hiccupped slightly. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Break up?"

"It means we can't see each other. We can't be together. Can't kiss, can't hug, nothing like a boyfriend and girlfriend would do," I rubbed my arms with my hands slightly. Bee just stared blankly at me.

"I-If this was about last night, Jess-"

"It's not Bee," I held up a hand, cutting him off, "I... think that we just need a break. Perhaps it would do us both some good."

I couldn't look at him. I could feel that he was getting what I was saying and I felt his own heart begin to break. He stood up straight.

"If that's what you want," He said quietly, unemotionally. I nodded and he made his way to the door silently. I watched him go, feeling like he was taking my heart with him.

He was.

As soon as the door shut and I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing. I gripped my pillow and hugged it close to me, feeling like something was just jabbed straight into my heart and it tore straight out. It probably was when Bee walked away. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jess?" I heard someone knock on my door. I groaned and flopped onto my back, my joints yelling at me as I looked at the clock: 19:25.<p>

"It's open," I called, my voice hoarse. I knew it was Katy from the way she knocked. Katy came in quietly with a plate of food.

"What's wrong, Strawberry?" She asked as she closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed. I sat up slowly, my head pounding and my nose clogged up from here to hell and back. I looked at her and she gave a small laugh, "You look like crap."

"I feel like crap," And my voice sounded worse. She gave me a soft smile and placed the plate of food in front of me. My appetite went out the window a long time ago.

"What's wrong? I asked Lennox where you were all day and he said to not bug you. I asked anyone else and they didn't know. Did you know Director Mearing is taking over your office?" I held up a hand.

"Please lower your tone and talk slower. My head feels like a buncha cows are stampeding on it," Katy chuckled and hooked an arm around my shoulder, shaking it a bit.

"What happened to the bubbly Jess I've come to know and love? What happened?" I looked at her, feeling more tears bubble up in the back of my throat.

"I broke up with Bee..." She stopped shaking my shoulder and stared at me in shock.

"You what?" She asked quietly. I felt more tears spill over my cheeks.

"We had to."

"Why? You guys are just... you guys! It's not Jess and Bee, it's Jess-and-Bee. You guys just go together!" She exclaimed, much to my displeasure. I winced, "Sorry, Jess. Why? Tell me."

I opened my mouth when I heard shouting.

"Don't you _dare _tell me that I can't see my best friend! Let me in!" It was Mikaela. She was shouting distinctively from the other side of the door.

"Guys, let her in. I called her," I heard Lennox and then a knock at the door. Katy got up and answered it.

"Hey Lennox," I heard her say. I didn't hear what Lennox said but I was suddenly engulfed in Mikaela's arms.

"Oh, god, I'm _sooo_ sorry, Jess! Lennox didn't tell me anything but the main deal of it. Tell me everything!" She sat down in front of me. I waited until Katy sat beside her and I told what happened in my office and the room. Somewhere in the middle, the tears began to flow again. At the end, Mikaela wrapped me in a hug again while Katy let us have the moment.

"I'm sorry, Katy, you shouldn't have to be put through this just because of our stupid Director," Katy fumed. Shaking my head, I pulled away from Mikaela's embrace and wiped away any traces of tears.

"It's not your fault, Katy. The Director thinks that we're distracting each other," This time, I saw Mikaela shake her head.

"If anything, this will make you guys more distracted. When I walked in, I saw Bee peel out of here like a bat out of hell with Optimus calling after him."

"Yeah," Katy nodded, "Optimus was _not _happy with the Director. Well, even more than he usually is. I was talking with Ironhide and all of the Autobots are not happy with the Director. They were happy to see Bee as happy as he was. Ironhide told me that it was the happiest he's ever seen Bee and then this happens and Bee walks in like a zombie. Bee may get on Ironhide's nerves, but he's like a little brother to him and he wanted to wail on Director Mearing for breaking both your hearts- er, your heart, his spark."

I choked out a laugh and a small smile, messing with the piece of watermelon on my plate. Mikaela shook my shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up! Lennox said you could spend the night at my place to clear your head. He said he would give you tomorrow and the day after off to get back into your game," I looked at her, bewildered.

"Lennox would do that for me?"

"He would," I turned to the doorway and saw Lennox leaning against the door frame, "In the past few years we worked together, you've become like a second daughter to me. You've helped me out with the children on base and my child off."

Smiling, I remembered that Lennox and Sarah had called me on more than one occasion to watch after their adorable baby, Annabelle, while they went on dates.

"Besides that, you and Bee need a reprieve from here. Both of you have been working to hard for to long. Bee already took off, so I thought you'd probably would like to as well," He shrugged and walked into the dark room, "So I called in Mikaela. She'll take you in for tonight for sure. If you'd like to stay more than a day, just call me an let me know."

I nodded, getting up and gathering my things in my suitcases. Katy and Mikaela helped. I turned to Katy just as I was finishing up.

"Do you wanna come?"

"No," She shook her head with a smile, "1. I want you to spend some time with your friend you haven't seen in a long time, and 2. I have work here to deal with. You go. Let loose, have fun. Forget about today and I hope to see you better by the time you get back."

I nodded, more tears bubbling up as I hugged her, "You're a good friend, Katy."

"Tell me about it," She laughed and let me go, "Go have fun. Let me deal with Mearing."

Nodding, I went to go press a button on my bracelet when I realized it was the charm bracelet Bee gave me. Staring at it, I pressed the button after a while and picked up my newly shruken suitcases, slipping them into my pocket. Walking over to Lennox, I wrapped him in a surprise hug. He was taken off gaurd but then wrapped his arms gingerly around my waist before I pulled away.

"Thanks, Lennox. For everything," He nodded and then saluted. I saluted back, then gave way to a smile. He smiled and waved, turning.

"I gotta go. I'll see you when you get back, Jess!" Lennox said before jogging off in the opposite direction of the room. Sighing, I turned to Katy and wrapped her in a hug again. Hugging me back, she pulled away and looked at Mikaela.

"Take care of her. You're not her only best friend."

"I promise I will," Mikaela smiled at Katy. They shook hands and I waved to Katy as we walked out of the building. I climbed into Mikaela's old, rundown Lincoln and buckled in my seatbelt. Mikaela slid into the drivers seat and turned on the car, the engine sputtering a bit, "It's not a muscle car, but it will get me places."

I smiled softly as she pulled out of the parking lot. I looked out of the window as she drove down the streets of D.C, dark clouds rolling in and opening to let the rain pour down on us. The darkness of the clouds felt like the thoughts that were clouding my heart and mind.

How ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>an: awww. poor Jeee :(**

**alice: you have a plan to this, don't you**

**me: i dunno**

**alice: =.=**

**me: anyways, i'm leaving ya'll with a question again :3**

**How do you think the Autobots reacted when they heard about the break-up?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	5. Beach

**a/n: whoo! finally! a long chapter :D**

**alice: yep! this one over here finally got her arm checked and some pain killers**

**me: now i'm all loopy w**

**alice: oh primus, help me**

**me: bahaha! charlie the unicorn ate primus and then burst into the stall at your work, tryin' to sell you some crack! whoo!  
><strong>

**alice: don't mind her. she's crazy. anyways, reader! enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Beach<span>

The base was a ways from Mikaela's place, but it was still in D.C. It was in the more in the downtown area whereas the NEST base was closer towards the pentagon, which was further north. We pulled up to the condos that she says she lives in, going through a gate to drive up to a very tall white building.

"If you can afford to live in a swanky condo, why the _hell_ are you driving this piece of crap Lincoln?" I laughed as I stepped out of the car.

"I keep hoping that it will transform into a sexy car like Bee did," Mikaela smiled but then quickly erased it when she saw my drained expression, "Oh, my gosh, Jess! I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay," I shrugged and smiled, walking up with her to the front door, "I gotta get over it, and I'd rather do that sooner than later."

She nodded and we chatted quietly as we made our way up to the 35th floor. Her room was 85T and when she slipped the card in the slot and opened the door, allowing me in. I gasped and walked into the middle of the room.

"You _live _here?"

"Yeah," She laughed, grabbing a water from the fridge, "You like?"

"I like? This is nicer than my house!" I exclaimed. It was true! The main room was large and round, a large flat screen hung in the middle of the room with a circular couch across from it. There was a long and low coffee table in front of the couch with a variety of drinks on it. There were three adjacent rooms, one I suspected was a bathroom. The walls were a pale pink and the far wall was entirely of glass. Walking up to the window, I slid open the door and walked out onto the large balcony. There was a view of the entire city! I could see the Pentagon and the Memorial. I could see the tall commercial buildings that stretched to touch the sky. The tops of the buildings were shrouded with the low, dark clouds. The air was fresh with the scent of rain and I felt Mikaela's hand on my shoulder.

"I know it hurts, Jess..." I guess she caught me looking at the base, "But once Mearing disappears, you two can get back together."

"But what if..." I turned to her, tears brimming on my eyes again, my throat becoming raw, "What if he doesn't take me back?"

It was a stupid idea, I know, but at the time I was really doubting it. I felt the way his heart was breaking, how sad he felt, how... betrayed. He felt like I was lying to him about regretting the night before and how hurt he felt that I couldn't come to terms with it. I didn't have the heart to tell him about Mearing or what she made me do. I didn't want them to get angry at Mearing and put the entire operation into jeopardy. I guess that didn't really matter at this point if Lennox told them.

Mikaela wrapped me in a hug and I buried my face into her shoulder, letting the tears free. It was the third time that day I cried and I was getting a massive headache from it. She led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch.

"My dad doesn't_ live _live with me. He lives in the room across the hall, so we don't have to worry about him tonight," She turned around and went into one of the rooms. After a moment, she came out with a thin blanket and draped it across my shoulders, sitting next to me on the couch, "I'll stay here as long as you need."

I nodded, sniffling and wiping the last of my tears away. Laying on the sofa, I pressed into the soft leather and realized that it was nothing compared to my soft bed at base or Bee's back seat. Hiccuping slightly, I buried my head into one of the throw pillows there and I saw Mikaela turn on the large T.V. She rubbed my side comfortingly and I realized that it was nothing like Bee's touch. Nothing was like Bee.

Nothing.

Not like his touch, his smell, his eyes, his smile. Not like the way he hugs me or kisses me or looks at me. Not like the way he talks to me or comforts me or holds me long into the night. Nothing was like my Bee.

And I threw it all away.

A few tears slipped down my cheek as I cried myself to sleep for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>The sun tickled my face as I began to wake up. Opening my eyes slowly, it took me a moment to realize where I was.<p>

I was at Mikaela's.

It took me a moment to realize why.

I was on vacation.

It took me another moment to realize why I was on vacation.

I broke up with Bee.

My head was throbbing slightly and my throat was raw, but I didn't feel as bad as I did the day before. Sitting up, I realized the Mikaela was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Getting up, I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Mikaela said cheerfully.

"Hey," I smiled. I sat down at the island and watched as she cooked up a plate of pancakes, "You cook now?"

"Yeah," She laughed, "Something I picked up at the garage. Wheelie! Wake up!"

She kicked something and I heard grumbling. I saw the small robot crawl out of the box.

"Whatya want? Can't a guy get some sleep 'round here?" I smiled. It was a while since I saw the small bot.

"What up, Wheelie? Long time, no see," He looked up at me and crawled up the stool next to me.

"Hey, Jess! I could say da same 'bout you! Youse always so busy wit work 'n all!" I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it couldn't hurt if Sam gave a call."

"Yeah, right!" Wheelie laughed, "Like dat blonde bimbo woulda allowed 'im."

"Excuse me?"

"Carly? Yeah, yeah, yeah. She's uh... a bimbo, a-a whore, a walkin' prostitute wid da fake titties, ya know? Big, blowfish lips? Thems too!" He gestured to the areas he talked about, prancing about on the island. Mikaela whacked him with a spatula and I stifled a laugh, "Ow! Whattya do that for? It's true! 'Er legs? Bet they're fake! I saw up 'em and I swear I saw seams!"

Mikaela hit him again and he flew off the island. I burst into a fit of giggles and Mikaela smiled.

"It's good to see you smile. Now," She set a plate of hot pancakes and bacon in front of me, "Eat. We're going out."

I had just began to eat when I looked up at her, a piece of bacon hanging out of my mouth, "Out? Where?"

"Just out. Perhaps to the mall. Maybe the movies. Whatever you want to do," I shrugged.

"Maybe I don't wanna go out," I pouted but smiled. Mikaela shook her head and leaned against the island.

"We can go to the pool. It's really hot out during the day. Plus it's really humid out," I nodded.

"Yeah, we could do that," It was about the middle of May, so the nights were cool and the days were pretty warm. After I finished, I cleaned up my plate and set it in the sink.

"You can get together in the bathroom. It's the second door on the left," I nodded and walked into the room. It was a large bathroom, the floor was a creamy sand color and the walls were a deep red color. The marble was a tan color for the sink counter and there was an adjacent room leading into a shower and toilet. Bringing out the three suitcase cubes, I selected the green one. It had all my casual clothes. Bringing it to normal size, I couldn't help but stare at the charm bracelet I sported again. It made my heart pang painfully thinking about what happened yesterday. All I could think of was...

Did Bee hurt as much as I did?

Pressing my lips together, I figured that I didn't want to lose it nor my necklace at the pool, so I removed them. When I removed my necklace, I nearly doubled over in pain. My side began to tingle like it used to a couple years ago. Clutching the Spark shard in my hand tightly, I felt the tingling ease a slight bit before I could stand again. I guess I can't remove my necklace. Slipping the smooth chain around my neck, I felt a slight pang in my heart. It was odd, not like the pang you would get after you're heartbroken. Like the pang you'd get if you felt what the other felt after you broke up. Like you feel you're pain and his pain as well. Like it hurt like hell.

Shaking my head, I filed through my suitcase. I found my red polka dot bathing suit towards the bottom. It was fashioned after the 194o's bathing suits and had a white belt where my waist was. Slipping it on, I pulled my dark hair into a high pony tail. The suit coupled with my dark hair and 194o's era glasses, I looked like a pin-up girl straight out of a poster in the... well... 194o's! Pulling on my black flip flops, I grabbed a black sarong and tied it around my waist. Placing the button on an earring, I shrunk my suitcase and slipped it into my purse I nabbed before I shrunk the suitcase. In it I had my compact, cell phone, and some gum. Not much. Slipping on my sunglasses, I walked out to see Mikaela have her hair up as well and sporting a grey striped bikini. She turned and smiled at me.

"There, that's the Jess I know! I love the suit!" She squealed. I saw Wheelie turn around on the couch.

"Jeez, when didya get hot?" I giggled.

"I've always been hot, Wheels, but you couldn't look 'cause Bee wouldn't let ya."

"Wheels, ya say?" He contemplated the nickname I gave him, "I like da ring to it, y'know?"

"Whatever, _Wheels_," Mikaela enunciated the name while turning towards the door, "Me and Jess are going to the pool. Try not to destroy the condo while we're gone."

I heard a 'No Promises!' while she closed the door. I giggled and began to walk down the hallway, Mikaela catching up to me at the corner. We talked casually all the way until we got to the highway. I looked out the window.

"Hey, Mikaela?"

"Hmm?" She said, smiling.

"I thought we were just going to go to the community pool."

"Nah, thought we'd take a drive to the beach. It's only an hour away, so might as well make the best of it!"

I smiled and shrugged. We didn't talk much on the way, I cracked a window open and leaned back, enjoying the cool breeze. We were soon on the highway that ran along the beach and the salty air hit my nose. Inhaling deeply, I sighed contently.

"Smells like home."

"I'll say," We both laughed. Back at home, I had gone to the beach once with my family and to say that it was an interesting adventure was saying a mouthful. Lets just say there was a really bad incident with a crab and my brother being neck-deep in sand.

I only went to the beach with my friends after.

Mikaela pulled into a lot and turned off the car. She turned to me and smiled.

"You ready to get some sun? You look like a vampire!" I laughed and opened the car door.

"Just tell me you brought towels and sun tan lotion," She smiled and got out of the car, walking around to the trunk and popped it up. In there was a bunch of sun tan lotion and sunscreen, as well as beach towels. Reaching in, I grabbed a red beach towel and Mikaela grabbed a white one. She then picked up two sun tan lotion bottles, one for fine skin and one for medium skin.

Closing the trunk, me and Mikaela grabbed an umbrella from the back of Mikaela's car and then walked to a spot that was only a few feet from the ocean. Setting up the umbrella, I noticed that not a lot of people were here. Perhaps it was because a lot of the kids here were probably still in school and others were at work. It was nice. Spreading out my towel, I sat down and turned to Mikaela, sun tan lotion in hand.

"A little help?"

"Only if you do mine," She laughed as she spread her towel down next to mine. Sitting down, I turned and sweeped my hair over my shoulder. I felt the cold lotion hit my back and I arched a little away from the cold fingers. My heart squeezed painfully when I remembered that night Bee had given me a massage. Pressing my lips together, I shook my head. I will refuse to be all mopey around my best friend! I will relax and have fun! "You're done. Do me?"

"I think not," I laughed, turning and putting a glob of sun tan lotion in my hand, "I don't roll that way, Mikaela."

It was her turn to laugh while I smoothed the lotion all over her exposed skin. It took me a few moments to cover all the skin revealed, but I got it all.

"You're good," I smiled and sat forward, looking out at the ocean. Rubbing the lotion onto my arms, legs, and chest, I relaxed and sank into the soft sand beneath my towel. Lying down, I turned my head to the left and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," I heard Mikaela laugh.

"Says you," I laughed back. I relaxed my muscles and let the past day's events ease away. The ocean's sounds lulled me into a dozing state.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I am at the beach, but I was never head-first into a sand pile! Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and gasped at where I was. Looking around, I recognized the craggy cliffs and sand everywhere. I sat there patiently, waiting for the Primes to approach. When they did, I stood up.<p>

"What is it? You guys haven't visited me in nearly 3 years and all of a sudden, I'm thrown here?" I crossed my arms, "I'd like an explanation."

"Insignifigant fleshy," One of them growled, "You don't need an explanation!"

"Silence!" The leader held up a hand, "She is right. We haven't spoken to her in a while and then we appear out of nowhere."

"I'd expect an explanation," Another one stated. They all nodded except for the first one, who crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. I turned to the leader, looking up at him.

"You all agree, so may I please have one?"

"You have, how you say... "broken up" with one of the bots you work with? The yellow one?" The leader knelt so my neck wouldn't have to crane so much.

"Yes..." I said quietly, my heart cringing painfully again.

"And you regret it?"

"Of course I do! I didn't want to break up with him!" I threw my hands up. The leader of the Primes looked startled.

"You didn't?"

"No! I didn't wanna break his heart- er... Spark. I didn't want to break up with Bee..." I looked at the ground, tears prickling at my eyes again.

"Then why did you, child?" The leader probed gently.

"The Director told us to. She thought it was getting in the way of our productivity and thought it was distracting us. The Director is the main funds to NEST and if me and Bee didn't cut it off, she would. NEST wouldn't have any fundings and the Autobots would be at the mercy to any of the worlds most insane hands..." I shivered. I couldn't imagine what they could do. I wouldn't let them do that to Bee. To any of them. They have become my family when I couldn't see my real one.

"And you listened? How stupid of you!" The first Prime threw his hands up. The leader looked at him sharply.

"She had good reasons to. My question is, though, why didn't you tell him why you were... "breaking up" with him?"

"I thought that he would tell Optimus and them and they would get angry at the Director, they would distract from their duties. I thought that if I just told him we needed a break, he'd be able to continue without getting angry. I thought that if I told him that if... if that we couldn't be together as a couple without a real reasoning, that if he got angry, he'd be able to vent his anger into something positive for NEST. I thought that it wouldn't hurt this much at the time. I thought wrong," I hit my forehead once, forcing the tears down. I could feel the leader's sympathetic gaze.

"Child, if you do not correct things between you two, it may be to late to do so," I turned to him, staring up at him in a slight panic.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Something big is coming you're way. That is why we are here. We are here to warn you. To tell you that to not trust those you think are allies."

"What?" I asked, completely confused, "W-what do you mean? Something big? Not trust who I think are allies? Could you please clarify?"

"I am sorry, I cannot, child," The leader stood up, "All I can say is, you two need to be together. It's part of your destiny."

"Part? Why can't you guys give me my entire destiny?" I whined. I was tired of waiting for them to tell me what my destiny is!

"We cannot, child, but do not fret. It will reveal itself soon," I felt myself begin to fade. I looked at my hand, which is nearly transparent. Turning towards the leader once more before I knew I fizzled out.

"So you're saying that me and Bee... are meant to be?"

Before I fizzled out completely, I distinctly heard a laugh that was not one of the Primes, that much I knew.

'_Even that is something they don't know, my child..._' I felt my head swell a little as I heard the voice return before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Jess! Wake up!" My eyes popped open to reveal a worried Mikaela, "Hey, you okay?"<p>

"Huh? Oh... yeah," I muttered as I sat up, holding my head a little. It felt like a brick.

"You were mumbling something. I dunno what it was, but you got a little combative and I freaked," Mikaela clasped a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot of stuff on my mind, y'know?" I smiled softly at her and she nodded.

"Well, since you were out for 2 hours, I flipped you an hour ago so you wouldn't be tan on the front and pale on the back," I looked at her, increduolous.

"Two _hours_?" She nodded.

"Yep," She popped the 'p' and got up, rolling up her towel and folding in the umbrella, "We should get back. It's an hour's drive back and it's already 4."

I looked up at the sky, "We got here that late?"

"You woke up at 12 today, y'know. We got here 'bout 1:3o," I nodded and got up, rolling up the towel and slipping on my flip-flops. I noticed that the beach had gotten increasingly crowded, so I was glad that we were leaving. I could handle a small room with the worlds top leaders staring down at me, waiting for my answer to a potential life-changing decision for a country. But pack it full of teenagers and I'd think I'd die. Walking up to Mikaela's Lincoln, I caught a flash of yellow. Looking up at the highway, I saw the familiar yellow Camaro zoom by. I felt a new pang hit my heart. Guilt. Extreme guilt. I then saw something out of the ordinary. Why was Sides and Dino with him? Who was that other white car? And was that another car transforming?

"Mikaela! Did you see that?" I asked, climbing into the seat quickly.

"Yep. I guess we're goin' on a chase?" I looked at her.

"What do you think?" I smiled. She pulled out of the lot and onto the highway, barrelling towards the flock of cars I had just saw. While she was weaving in and out of traffic, I grasped my necklace, feeling on edge for some odd reason, "Mikaela, I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

"How do you think I feel?" I glanced over at her. She was pushing herself into her seat and her knuckles were white from clasping the wheel so tight. I could physically see her arms shaking. Looking back at the road, I saw more cars transform and Dino shoot out cables from his arms. They attached to one of them that looked like a giant... beast thing. It looked half-dog, half-lion. It was massive and Dino looked like he was having a problem controlling it. I saw someone being flipped out of the white car ahead of us and he flew straight into our windshield. Shrieking, Mikaela jerked the car to the side. We end up getting battered from the back and a car clipped us from my side. I hissed when I felt broken glass go into my arm.

Mikaela struggled to control the careening car. She cursed profusely while trying to look around the figure in our windshield. I felt the car jerk forward and then slam back. The airbags deployed a moment before I would haved slammed my head into the dash. Mikaela was able to turn the car off and scramble out. Trying to regain my breathing, I unsnapped my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Looking at my right arm, I let out a long string of curses that would make even a seaman blush. It was speckled with glass shards of all sizes. I felt something drip onto my cheek and I reached a hand up, cursing even more when I felt the warm sticky substance on my forehead. I guess I bashed my forehead while Mikaela was trying to regain control of her vehicle.

"Jess!" I looked over to where Mikaela was. She was next to the car, looking at the person on the windshield. I looked over the car, or what was left of it. The front end was bashed into the middle divider of the highway and the back was hanging off the car.

Literally.

The trunk door hung half open and the bumper was a few feet behind the car. Shaking my head, I realized I probably shouldn't do that. A wave of whiplash washed over me as I stumbled a little to the side. Mikaela looked at me worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit unstable," I smiled and hobbled over. Looking at the huddled figure, I saw the blood seeping through his dark dress pants. Lifting up the pant leg a little, I cringed, "His leg's broken."

Mikaela was looking at his face and gasped, "You'll _never _guess who this is!"

I walked around to where Mikaela was and looked at the guy's face.

"Aw, frag!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: bahaha, jess is finally using cybertronian! xDD**

**alice: aish, forget her people! move along**

**me: anyways...**

**what do you guys think will happen in jess and bee's relationship?**


	6. Sentinel

**a/n: whoo! im on a roll today ^w^ **

**alice: it's because of the pills, huh?**

**me: yep :) anyways! here's chapter 6 for ya! and if ya'll haven't read it already, i put up the "intimate" one-shot of bee and jess :3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Sentinel<span>

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I yelled to no one in particular, throwing my hands up and walking a few feet from the car, "Why the hell is he on your windshield?"

"I dunno but stop yelling, it's making my headache worse," Mikaela rubbed her temple. I walked back over to the car.

"Sorry, Mikaela. It's a little stressful right now," I pressed my lips together. She nodded and walked towards the middle marker, leaning against it. I looked at the guy on the windshield. The one I haven't seen in nearly 2 years. The one who gave me and my brother hell nearly 4 years ago. The guy whom was an enemy in the beginning and turned into an ally.

Simmons.

He was knocked out cold on the windshield. I suppose he was the guy who flipped out of the white car. Hearing an engine roar, I turned to the road to see the familiar Red Ferrari speeding up.

"Dino!" I waved my arms and he pulled over.

"Signiorina Jess?" The drivers door popped open. I looked at Mikaela and waved her over. I helped her into the passengers seat and then climbed into the drivers. The seatbelts automatically did themselves and Dino sped off, "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

"No foreign languages, please! You're makin' my brain hurt more!" Mikaela wailed slightly. I smiled.

"Le mie scuse, Signiorina," Mikaela glared at the radio and I smiled softly, my hands hung lazily from the wheel to make it look like I was driving, "My apologies, Miss. Miss Jess, may I ask what you are doing here? And in that clothing?"

"Me and Mikaela were at the beach and we were leaving when we saw you, Sides, and Bee barrelling down the highway. We followed and ending up crashing. What was it you guys were chasing?"

"They were Decepticons, I know that, I just don't know who they were or where they came from," I could practically hear the frown in his thick accented voice, "Bee was holding precious cargo, your brother I believe."

My hands tightened on the wheel when he said Bee and I think I nearly popped a blood vessel in my knuckle when he mentioned Sam.

"Easy, Signiorina! It may be my wheel but it still knows pain!" My grip loosened.

"I'm sorry, Dino..."

"It hurts when you think of Bee?" I nodded, my jaw clenching slightly and my fingers squeezed the wheel once more, "I know it hurts, Signiorina. He's hurting, too. You mind tellin' me as to why you... eh, how you say, "broke up" with him?"

"Lennox hasn't told you guys yet?"

"We've asked, but neither him nor Katy will tell us. I don't think Katy has told Ironhide yet!"

Chewing on my bottom lip, I debated whether or not to tell him.

"I just... think we needed a break, that's all..." I said quietly.

"I think not, Signiorina. The way you talk, your body language, says otherwise," Dino pulled off the highway.

"Let's not talk 'bout it now, Dino. Why were the Decepticons after you guys?"

"We were protecting Sentinel Prime," Sentinel? Optimus has told me about him. He was the captain of the Ark, the Cybertronian ship that we had an engine piece to, "Optimus was able to bring him out of super-stasis and you're brother discovered something. Optimus is behind us right now."

I nodded as we pulled into the NEST base. I hopped out of Dino and Mikaela did as well, allowing Dino to transform and walk in. I followed in suit to see a large Autobot in the middle of the room. He was as tall as Optimus and just as wide. I saw Bee on the opposite side of him and my heart clenched. His optics looked drained and he leaned against the wall with a slump. We locked eye-to-optic and I swore I felt something tear right out of me. I saw sadness, complete and utter despair. It was a look in his optics that I saw when I had died. I vowed to never see it again. And now I'm seeing it.

And I'm the one to cause it.

Tearing my gaze away from him, fearing I'd break down, I looked up at the large Autobot.

"Are you Sentinel?" He whipped around and looked down at me, his blue optics narrowing.

"Yes, and who are you? Another fleshy to push me around?" He knelt down menacingly.

"No, sir," I shook my head and stuck out a hand, a hollow smile on my face, "I just wanted to meet you in person. It's an honor. I've heard many stories about you."

He looked at my hand curiously, sticking out a finger. I clasped it and gasped. An electrical current went from me into his hand. He didn't seem to feel it, but I did. I gave a shaky laugh and pulled my hand away. A single thought ran through my mind as I felt the current.

'_Don't trust those you think are allies..._'

"Who are you?" He asked, snapping me back to reality.

"Her name is Jessica Witwicky," I saw Ironhide out of the corner of my eye, "She is one of the veterans around here. She's helped us since the beginning."

"Ah, you're Jess. I've already met your brother. You seem... more confident than he is."

"Hey! I am right here!" I saw Sam trudge up. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms.

"Shut up, Sam, we all know it's true," I turned before he could say another word. I wasn't exactly happy with my brother, "Like I said, it was a pleasure meeting you, Sentinel."

"As you, I've heard stories of you helping my people," He smiled as well. He then passed a scanner over me. Ratchets done so so many times, it doesn't bother me anymore, "It can't be..."

I raised an eyebrow. I saw the Autobots lean in as Sentinel stood up.

"Is it true?" He looked at me, "The Almight Spark Shard is within you?"

"It is," I smiled softly. I guess he could tell that I had Primus' Spark within me.

"What the hell is going on?" Mearing marched in with Lennox on her heels. She took one look at me and jabbed a finger in my direction, "_You_. Where the hell have you been? And why the hell are you dressed like that?"

"Do _not _talk to her like that!" I heard Sentinel roar. It jolted everyone (except me) into a silence. He knelt before the Director, "How dare you speak to her that way."

"I am above her, I can speak to her in any matter I please," The Director sneered.

"No one is above her!" Sentinel slammed down a hand before standing, "Do any of you know who she is?"

"I told few," I spoke up. Sentinel looked down at me, "Only Optimus, Ratchet, Bee, and my brother know who I am."

"Why? They all should know of what you are!" Sentinel scooped me into his hands. I heard a quiet whir and glanced over at Bee. He didn't look all that happy. Sentinel flattened his hand so that I could sit properly with my legs dangling over the side of his palm, "You all need to know who she truly is. What she can truly do!"

"And what is that?" I looked down at the Director. She crossed her arms angrily and looked up at us, "The only thing she is capable of doing is distracting others of their work."

I felt my blood begin to boil, my fingers digging into my palm as they curled into a fist.

"You are mocking her?" Sentinel questioned, astonished, "This girl right here, this very femme I have sitting in my palm, is a reincarnation of Primus."

I heard a few of the Autobots gasp and quite a few from the humans.

"She has a piece of Primus' spark within her. She is the key to our races' survival!" Sentinel turned to talk to the Autobots, who stared at me now. I looked into my palms, not liking all the stares, "Primus sent her Spark to the stars to the final battleground in hopes to save her children. Her ancestor must've found it and absorbed it."

"But that was supposed to be an urban legend!" I heard Arcee speak up.

"I believed that as well, but she is proof. She holds the Spark within her. She holds the key to us winning!" His fingers curled around my body. The Autobots turned to chat amongst themselves about this new information and the humans started to file around. Looking around, I suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Gulping slightly, I heard something whir and I saw Sentinel begin to activate a blaster. Clenching my teeth, I saw that many of the Autobots didn't notice. He raised his blaster, the thing extremely quiet, and aimed it at Ironhide. I felt it warming up (it made his entire body vibrate) and I watched him aim. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"IRONHIDE! Watch out!" I screamed. Ironhide turned around and narrowly dodged the blast aimed at his head. The wall behind him disintegrated.

"Whoa!" He yelled, looking at Sentinel, "What the slag was that for?"

Sentinel turned on his heel and ran away with me still in his hand. He shot his blaster at anything and everything. Several planes and walls began to disintegrate. Sentinel ran out of the hangar with Mearing behind him.

"Sentinel! What the hell?" She screamed. He turned briefly to glare at her.

"I don't need to take orders from you, slave," He sneered before turning and transforming. I ended up in his passenger seat, the seat belt coiled tightly around my body. I tugged on it.

"Let me go, Sentinel!"

"Not a chance. You are what we need," He said through the radio. Glancing out of the window, I noticed the sun was setting. We were on the highway, driving up to speeds of 15o mph. I knew that the car he had chosen (A Fire and Rescue Truck) could go close to 18o, it was still uncomfortable to me to be at such speeds in such a large vehicle. Clasping onto the seat, Sentinel turned sharply and ended up at the Lincoln Memorial. Scrunching my eyebrows, I felt wires coiling around me.

"H-Hey! What are you-?" I felt a wad of cotton being stuffed into my mouth. Looking down, I saw tentacle-like things winding around me, restricting my limbs. They tied my arms and legs tightly and prevented any movement. Hell, I could barely _breathe_.

"We don't need you to go screaming, now do we?" I heard Sentinel sneer. He sounded very menacing, very dark, very... evil. What happened to the great Sentinel that Optimus and them spoke so highly of? What happened to the Sentinel that risked his life for his race? What happened?

I felt Sentinel transform. I was in his palm a second later. He walked up to the Lincoln Memorial, which I saw was blasted off and Megatron perched on the chair. My eyes narrowed and he caught sight of me, his face curling into a grotesque smile. He reached out a hand and Sentinel dumped me into the cold palm. Megatrons fingers closed around me and he brought me up to his face. I saw a chunk out of his helm behind his right optic. It looked like the optic was barely hanging on. He reached out a finger and played with a piece of my hair.

"Ahh, long time, no see, my pet," He smiled, his breath hot and diesely to my nose, "I see you've come crawling back."

I lurched forward, trying to get to him, but Megatron closed his hand tightly around my body and laughed menacingly. He then looked up, his optics shining a brighter red.

"Ahh, looks like Sentinel is in position," He turned his hand so that I could see. I saw Sentinel at the edge of the water leading up towards the Monument. He waved his hands around, pillar-looking things floating away from his hands. He had one pillar next to him, he pressed the button and several electrical pulses radiated from the pillar to the other ones. Wincing, I felt the electrical pulses each time they were sent out, "What's wrong, pet? Do you feel that?"

I could feel his grin. His evil, disgusting, grotesque grin. He was enjoying this way to much. Wincing as Megatron clutched me slightly tighter, I watched as the pillars all lit up and there was some sort of force field that shot between them. I heard sirens and the groan of metal and I turned. I saw Optimus go after Sentinel just as robots began to fly out of the center of the pillars. Was it some sort of teleportation device?

"Slag, we need to leave. Starscream!" Megatron turned to his assistant, Starscream, "Tell them all to choose a form and meet me back at headquarters."

Starscream nodded and transformed. Megatron got up and snuck around to the back of the Memorial. I caught a glimpse of Optimus and Sentinel fighting. Megatron got to a back road and transformed. He was a large Tanker Truck with a tarp on the front and large spikes on the grill. The seat belt tightly wound around me and the truck sped off. I looked in the passenger rearview mirror to see the Autobots driving in the opposite direction, their tailights like knives in my heart. Feeling my stomach drop, I realized something.

They weren't coming for me.

They were driving in the opposite direction. They were showing me their tailights, not headlights. They weren't searching for me, they were driving away.

I felt tears brimming at my eyes. Feeling something play at my hair, I whipped around to the drivers seat and was shocked to see what was there. It was a person.

He was tall and well-built. He was larger than Bee, that's for sure. He had very tanned skin and scars littered the surface of his arms and face. He had deep beige-black hair that framed his heart-shaped face. His nose was sort of pointed and sloped into full cheeks and slightly pouty lips. He sported a tight beige shirt and dark jeans. The only thing that got me were his eyes.

They were red.

"Aww, come now, my pet, no need for tears," He spoke. It was Megatron! Is this his holoform. He reached out with a hand and swiped away my tears. I shied away from his touch and he pouted slightly, "Come now, my pet. I think you'd be happier if you'd cooperate with me. We'll be spending a lot of time together for the next few days."

He chuckled darkly and I shivered. I did _not _wanna spend any time with this guy. He turned back to the road and the swaying of the truck and the days events come crashing down on me. I yawned behind the cotton. Megatron glanced at me.

"Sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us. I promise I won't touch you. You're precious cargo and if I harm you, my aft will be kicked from here to Cybertron and back," Megatron laughed slightly. For some odd reason, he doesn't seem so bad if it was just him. He wasn't as tense or as menacing or as bad. He seemed... well, normal. I debated it for a moment before another yawn over came me. I don't think it'd do me any damage to take a cat nap, so I snuggled into the seats, leaning my head against the head rest, and allowing sleep to come quickly.

* * *

><p>"Get up," I felt something jar my shoulder. Snapping up, I groaned when I realized I couldn't move with the coils around me. Feeling the wire begin to cut into my wound, I looked down at it and mentally cursed. I had been able to hide it from the Autobots by pulling on a long-sleeved shawl before I went into NEST. Now, the blood seeped through and I'm sure that the cut in my head didn't look any better. Looking around, I noticed I was in an airport, well, the back of it. Megatron popped open the car door and reached inside. I thrashed a bit, not liking being held the way I was, "Slaggit! Be still!"<p>

I kicked really hard and it managed to nick him in the head. He growled and slung me over his shoulder. After a moment or two of kicking, I gave up. It was useless.

Megatron carried me to a large helicopter. Slinging me inside, he strapped me in. I couldn't seem to find the strength in fighting back anymore. My body just slumped into the seat.

"If I remove the coils and cotton, will you be good?" Jeez, he was starting to sound like my mother! I nodded and he set to work disengaging the coils. Once they were removed, I reached up and grabbed the cotton from my mouth, licking my drip lips.

"Can I have some water?" I asked, hoarse. A bottle of water appeared in front of my face. Jumping back in surprise, I grabbed the water. I twisted off the cap and took a sip, looking over at the person who gave it to me. He had graying brown hair and tanned features. Is everyone in D.C this tan? He had brown eyes and a slight 5 o'clock shadow. He sported a casual suit look: a white shirt, black dress pants, and a thin black jacket. Next to him was a blonde girl. She looked about my age and scared. Her hair was wavy and framed her pretty oval-shaped face. She had blue eyes and really full lips, "Who are you?"

"That is not important now. You need to be quiet," He waved at me and then turned. I just noticed he was on the phone. I turned to the girl.

"Carly. Carly Spencer," She said quietly. I nodded. She had a pretty accent but something about her kind of threw me off.

"Jessica. Jessica Witwicky," She gasped slightly.

"You're Sam's sister? Oh it's so nice to meet you!" I nodded. She must be the one Sam's dating now. The helicopter began to take off and I looked out of the window. I reached a hand up and clasped my necklace from underneath my shawl. I don't think the Decepticon's saw it and that's how I planned on keeping it. Then I realized something...

I was kidnapped by the Decepticons and I was still wearing my bathing suit.

I groaned and dropped my forehead into my palm, then flinched. Bringing my hand back, I saw spots of blood on it.

"That's just great. Megatron, cargo's bleeding," I heard the man talk into his phone. I heard some angry shouting on the other line and the guy winced, "Alright, alright! Just calm your ass down!"

He sighed and slammed his phone shut. Reaching beneath his seat, he pulled out a first-aide kit and applied some gauze to my forehead.

"Don't ya think you should clean the wound first?" I asked. The guy glared at me before putting tape over the gauze.

"It'll do for now until we get to our location," He said grumpily. I looked at him.

"If I may ask, where? Why me?" He leaned in.

"Because you're the key to their survival. They're going to use you to help bring their race back to life. Be grateful they haven't killed you yet," He growled. I leaned away and looked back out the window. I saw that we were either on a really big lake or out on the ocean. I heard him get back on his phone, "Hey, Sam."

I whipped around to stare at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got your girlfriend. But not only her. Hey, Jess, say hi," He smiled evilly at me before I heard Sam's voice on the reciever, "Now, Sam, remember our agreement? It's still up, but you now have your sister and your girlfriend at stake. Keep me posted."

He sneered and shut the phone before my brother retaliated. I looked fearfully at Carly, who looked completely terrified, and turned back out the window. I have to get out of here. I have to get out of their grasp.

And I need to do it _soon_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: ooh, Jess' secrets revealed, she get's captured by the 'Cons, and now she's bein held hostage. what more could happen?**

**alice: a lot more, you twit! you're the author! =_=**

**me: you juss jealous cause i get happy pills :p**

**alice: uh-huh. anyways**

**what do you think is going to happen next?**


	7. Kidnapped

**a/n: whoo! long chappie finally :D i feel a lot better and has a lot more muse now ^w^**

**alice: yep, so enjoy chapter 7 :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Kidnapped<span>

"Wake up, Jess. C'mon!" I felt something shaking my shoulder. Blinking twice, I leaned up and groaned. My joints were killing me! Looking around, I noticed I was still in the damned helicopter. It looked like Carly and the one dude switched seats, though, seeing as Carly was now sitting next to me. I looked at her.

"Can I help you?" I snapped a little more harshly than intended. I was tired, I was cranky, I didn't feel well at all and she was pestering me!

"I just wanted to let you know we were landing in a moment or two..." She said quietly. Great, now I felt guilty!

"Look, Carly, I'm sorry. I'm just not having a good few days. First, I broke up with the guy I might be possibly in love with because I _had _to. Second, I got in a car crash and my arm is killing me right now. Third, I had been betrayed by the one guy I thought was good and now being kidnapped. And fourth, I have a pretty good feeling that people _aren't _coming to save me," I sank back in my seat. I had been trying to convince myself the past day that we had been in the air that they were coming for me. That the Autobots were coming to save me. That they would save me and defeat the Decepticons and everything will go back to normal. If that was going to happen...

Where were they?

I looked out the window out at the water we had passed over several times. I was glad Carly didn't press for details, I don't think I'd be able to keep myself together.

Carly was right though. A few moments later, I felt the helicopter begin to decline and land on top of a tall building. The guy (I figured out that his name was Gould or something) climbed out before me and Carly. We unsnapped our restraints and he took Carly's elbow with one hand and mine with the other. I didn't know where we were, but I think it was just a pit stop. He sat us down in a large room with a couch and a large T.V screen. He remained standing and turned on the T.V and turned it to a news network. They were on commercial and he cursed.

"What kind of news channel has god damned commercials?" He threw his hand up and went to a fridge, bringing back three waters. Tossing two of them to us, he turned to the screen as they were returning from commercial. I took a swig of water when I heard him chuckle darkly. He was standing in my way of the T.V, so I couldn't see it until he moved to go tell someone something. I spat out my water when I saw what the header on the news channel was.

_U.S breaks off alliance with Autobots_

"WHAT?" I shrieked. I stood up and walked towards Gould, who was out on the balcony looking up. I marched straight up to him and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, "I know you have something to do with this. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because, my pet, his father let us be his inheritance," I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Gould, who looked stunned at my sudden outburst. I began to kick at my captor, who I knew was Megatron, "Slaggit, stop kicking! They're leaving anyways. They're leaving you. They're leaving without saving you. Without even attempting..."

I knew he was feeding me lies, but at the point I was to emotional to fight back. The tears began to flow to easily. The fears I had been telling myself were stupid had been proved by a lie that I was believing. Megatron turned me in his arms and... hugged me? I clasped his shirt and began to cry into it. He smoothed my hair and shushed me. If you had told me that I would've been in this position, crying into the chest of Megatron's holoform and him comforting me, a few years ago, I probably would've shot you. But here I am now.

Realizing what I was doing after a moment, I pushed him away and walked towards the couch. I heard him chuckle as I sat down with a thud, staring emptily at the T.V screen.

"You'll see soon, my pet, that cooperating with me will be easier on your heart," I heard him say before his holoform fizzled out. I ground the palms of my hands into my eyes and began to cry again. I felt Carly hook an arm around my shoulder and I fell into her lap, practically sobbing. Everything Megatron had said to me had really gotten to me and now the dam had burst. Carly smoothed my hair as I cried into her lap, keeping an eye on the T.V screen.

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe it! How could they end the alliance? Shaking my head, I got up from Carly's lap. I had been crying for a good hour now and had been reduced to sniffles and hiccups. Getting up from the couch, I began to pace. Trying to think of reasons why America would end the alliance, I heard Gould call me and Carly. We looked at each other and walked onto the balcony. Looking up, we saw Gould motioning to the ladder on the side of the wall. We climbed up it and he grabbed our elbows again, leading us to a different helicopter. This one was bigger in scale and had more leg room for us. Climbing into the back, I saw that it had a T.V in it and a couch with seatbelts. Raising an eyebrow, I was sat down on the couch on the far right, Carly in the middle, and Gould on the left. He turned on the T.V and I saw a very large space shuttle with something attached to it that looked like the Autobots space craft. Gasping, I saw the headliner on the bottom.<p>

_Autobot lift-off in T-minus 5 minutes_

Chewing on my bottom lip, I saw the camera pan to the approaching Autobots. My heart clenched when I saw that what Megatron had said was true. They were leaving. They hadn't even attempted to save me...

Not even Bee.

I felt the tears bubbling up again as my heart clenched painfully, dropping into my stomach, out of my feet, and through the helicopters floor to the ground 1o,ooo feet below us, effectively shattering it. I saw Optimus transform and kneel down to talk to someone. I'm guessing it was my brother. When he was done, Bee came up to him. Sam hugged his helm and Bee nodded. I looked away from the T.V. If it was me in that position, if me and Bee hadn't split up, I would've gone with them without a second thought. It would've hurt to much to see Bee leaving to go somewhere so far away, like it was now.

Returning my gaze to the T.V screen, I saw them counting down to lift-off. I clasped Carly's hand and she stared at the T.V as well.

_1o..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_We have lift-off_

I saw the rocket pulling away from the ground, fire and dust escaping from it. The camera followed it all the way up. I swear the rocket was taking everything I had with it. My heart, my mind, my soul.

Everything.

Then a thought ran across my mind. Maybe this would be better. Let the Autobots go, let them escape immenent doom if they stayed on Earth. The Decepticons were mobilizing and I knew that there were to many of them for the Autobots to handle. If the Autobots escaped now, perhaps they can regroup and possibly rebuild their race. I shivered slightly at the thought of Bee being with another, my heart clenching painfully at the thought. But I told myself if it meant he was safe, if he was alive, I could live with it. I could live with the pain just to know that Bee was alive somewhere and happy.

I watched the screen like a zombie, staring at it blankly. The camera panned in closer and I saw something heading for the rocket. It was a large asteroid! My heart began to pound, racing at about a million miles a minute. That thing was headed straight for them! I looked at Carly and she was watching just as intently as I was. Gulping, I saw Gould on the phone again, smirking as he watched the T.V. Turning back to the screen, my heart stopped when the asteroid made contact. My whole world turned black and all I could do was look at the screen, the rocket exploding and parts of it went everywhere. I couldn't speak. I couldn't blink. I couldn't _breathe_.

They were gone.

* * *

><p>We landed an hour later. Looking around, I recognized it as Chicago. My friend went there on vacation when we were younger and she sent me a bunch of photos.<p>

"Let's go. C'mon," Gould waved at us. We followed him out of the helicopter and when he tried to grab my arm, I shied away.

"Don't touch me," I growled lowly. He went to touch me again and I kept shieing away, "Do you think I will honestly run away? I have _nothing _to go back to. I won't run."

He contemplated it for a moment, but he heard how much pain I was in and nodded. I followed him and Carly into the building. Just as we went in, I saw Sentinel perch himself on a building across the way. How I wanted to murder the guy. I felt anger bubbling up but I swallowed it back down. My side began to tingle and I groaned. I did _not _need this now! Following Gould, he led me and Carly to an elevator and took us down to a walkway, where we crossed to another building.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just have landed on the other building?" Carly asked quietly. Gould gripped her arm tighter and she whined, "O-w-w!"

Okay, she's starting to get on my nerves. Why did Sam leave Mikaela for this twit?

"Because there isn't clearing to land on the other building," He sneered and threw her into the elevator at the end of the walkway. I followed her in and Gould pressed a button for us to go up. Walking into a large room, I went out onto the balcony and looked over the city. There were many Decepticons flying around and a large machine that had long tentacles on the bottom of it that was slowly passing through the buildings. I watched as people below were shot and disintegrated. For some odd reason, I didn't feel anything. No pity, no sympathy, nothing. It was like there was a black hole where my heart was.

Pretty sure there was.

First, I break up with the most amazing guy I've ever met and possibly in love with. Second, I got kidnapped by Decepticons and he didn't even make an attempt to save me. And third, I just saw him along the rest of the people I have grown close to over the past years get blown into smithereens right in front of my eyes!

Yeah, I'm having a really shitty weekend.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Megatron's holoform leaning against the railing with me, "To see the one you love get kicked off your planet and then blown up? Heh, been there..."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"

"That was my SparkMate's fate," Oh. Great, now I'm feeling sympathetic to the guy who's tried to kill me twice? "It may seem bad now, but I promise it will get better..."

I clenched my jaw, the tears wanting to come out but I think I'm all dried up. Shaking my head, I looked down at the people running away and screaming, trying hard not to get disintegrated, "My only question is 'why'?"

I looked over at Megatron. He pursed his lips and looked at me, "You tell me when most of your race is destroyed along with your world and then you have the opprotunity to bring it all back to the way it was before being destroyed. You tell me when you have to make that choice to be able to see all the ones you know and loved again. You tell me when you have to make that choice and end up sounding like a bad guy. You tell me when all that happens and see how you feel."

Great, now I really feel like crap. Hitting my head on the railing with a groan, I looked at him under my arm.

"Y'know, you're not half-bad when you're trying to kill me," Megatron chuckled and continued to look out at the city.

"People make mistakes. Mine was falling to the clutches of the Fallen and allowing him to brainwash me," He shook his head. I raised mine and looked at him.

"How so?" Megatron glanced at me and sighed.

"Me and Prime haven't always been enemies. When we were younger, we were the best of friends. Me and him did many things together. We helped each other out, and bailed each other out if the time was right," Megatron chuckled slightly, "But one day I had wandered away from Prime and my friends. I was a curious little one, always wanting to know what was going on and how something worked and whatnot. I had wandered into caverns that all the adults said to never venture into. When I was exploring, I had found him. The Fallen. I had activated his systems and he awoke. From then on, I visited him everyday. He slowly began to brainwash me, telling me to defy my Spark Parents and brother. To defy all the teachers who taught me before. To defy anyone except him and myself. I began to steal for him, to destroy for him, to do anything to please him.

"I just wanted his attention. Whenever he said 'Good job', it made me feel good. My Spark Parents weren't around often and me and Prime had to fend for ourselves. I had no parent to tell me 'Good job' or 'Great work', so I seeked it from the Fallen. When I was older, he had completely brainwashed me to believe that my brother was defying me. That he wanted power that was rightfully mine. The Fallen wanted the cube so he could be strong enough to help me conquer Cybertron from Prime. When I went to war, I had been able to recruit some of my friends and they, too, were brainwashed. We had noticed our eyes had faded from blue to red, but thought that red was the color of the powerful. When Prime sent the cube to space, the Fallen wasn't happy at all. He sent me after it and I crashed here. You know what happens after that..."

I had been standing there, taking everything Megatron was telling me. Was it all a big misunderstanding? I didn't want to like him as a friend, I didn't want to pity like a human would, but the look he had and the tone of his voice just made me feel sorry for him. He was brainwashed because he was curious. He betrayed everyone he loved because he was being a kid and exploring to find the Fallen and have him become his own puppet. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He looked at me and I gave him a soft smile and a nod. He returned it and I turned, walking back into the room where Carly was seated. She was staring at the T.V while Gould was running around somewhere.

Looking around the room, I saw that there was several doors around the white place. A few were probably to rooms, closets, and bathrooms. Getting up, I opened one of the door to find a large bathroom. Walking in, I looked for windows. Climbing out and escaping would probably have slim chances. Sentinel and Megatron were both perched on this building and have their men flying around out there. Not only that, but if I slipped, it was a long way down.

Sighing, I exited the bathroom to an angry looking Gould.

"What were you doing in there?" Shit, he saw me?

"Checking for any medical supplies," I thought of a quick lie, gesturing to my arm," It still hasn't been dressed and is hurting like shit!"

"Whatever, come with me," He waved me over and out the door. He then turned to me and crossed his arms.

"Megatron wants you to go with him on a patrol of the city."

"And you're tellin' me this why...?" Why didn't Megatron tell me himself?

"Because I dunno!" He threw his hands up, "I'm just the messenger!"

I nodded slowly, not trying to tip him off. Gould sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just go. He's downstairs in front of the building," He waved a hand at me before going back into the apartment. Raising an eyebrow, I walked to the elevator. Pressing the button, the elevators doors slid open not a moment after. Getting in, I looked behind me. The elevator was all glass and it was on the side of the building, allowing me to look at the city and what damage the Decepticons have done. Pressing my lips together, I walked out of the elevator when it stopped at the bottom floor and out the doors. Clouds had begun to roll in and I saw Megatron's large truck parked out front. The passenger door popped open and I climbed in.

I had no reason to be scared of him. I knew that I was a valuable piece to their plan so Megatron wouldn't harm me. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove the perimeter of the city. Everywhere he drove, it looked like a graveyard. Many of the buildings had been long abandoned and had been smashed in. Sighing, I tried to take inventory at how many people I saw left. The numbers were getting smaller and smaller. I shook my head and looked at the radio.

"Why?" I asked quietly, "Why kill all these people?"

"Because Sentinel wants the entire city cleaned out. He doesn't want anyone interfering when the time comes for him to put his plan into place," Megatron spoke through the radio, static blocking it somewhat.

"What plan are we talking about?" I raised an eyebrow and looked out the window.

"We're bringing Cybertron here," I whipped my head towards the radio, my neck cracking in the process.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Not so loud. Your voice hurts my audio receptors when it goes that high," I could feel the truck jerk slightly, as if wincing, "We're bringing Cybertron here. We're going to restore it to it's former glory."

"You can't!" I said, leaning forward in my seat.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because we're living here!" I threw my hands up.

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"We need workers to help rebuild Cybertron."

"And what's better than 6 Billion slaves at your disposal?" I said quietly, figuring it out slowly.

"You are smart," Megatron chuckled, "It took Gould several years to figure it out."

"What I don't get is why Sentinel agreed to working with you."

"We made an agreement a couple eons ago. He knew that the Autobots wouldn't win the war so we agreed to a temporary alliance. He wants to be in charge, but what he doesn't know is that once we rebuild Cybertron, I will kill him and make it mine!" There's the Megatron I know. Not the one from earlier who acted more human than he realized, the one who only wanted power and was greedy. Looking out of the window, I felt Megatron roll to a stop. We were in an abandoned parking garage beneath an office building. He popped open the passenger side door and I hopped out, turning to watch him transform. He knelt beside me, "Stay here. I picked something up on my radar. I'll be back in a little while."

And with that, he left.

Well. That's just great.

I'm abandoned in an empty parking garage, my arm beginning to hurt like an S.O.B, in my bathing suit, and I swear I heard engines rolling up. Ducking behind a pillar, I saw an SS Shelby pulling up. People climbed out of the car, who I couldn't see yet. Several cars pulled up behind them and I saw the person who climbed out of the first cars passenger seat. It was Sam!

"Sam!" I yelled, running from behind the pillar to my brother, who whipped around to my voice.

"Jess!" I threw myself into his arms, hugging him just as tight as he was hugging me. We pulled away and I found out that I was crying. Sam wiped away my tears and smiled at me.

"What took you so long?" I whined slightly. Sam just laughed and looked at the people behind us. I turned and looked at them. Epps was smiling at me.

"I had to recruit some people."

"What up, Jess? You sure have grown up," I ran up and gave Epps and unexpected hug, which he returned of course with a laugh.

"Good to see you, too, Epps," I smiled. I then turned to Sam.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Can't get into the city," He shook his head, "Mearing has an iron fist on everything and she's not allowing the military to risk their lives."

My hand curled into a fist at the mere mention of her name. Sam looked at me funny.

"You okay?"

"No, I am not!" I shouted, "Mearing is a bitch! You see this fist?" I held up my right hand, which was curled tightly into a fist, "I'm gonna shove it so far up her ass it's gonna come out her mouth and grab her by the hair and pull down. When I see her next, I'm going to have a real serious talk with her."

"Woah!" Epps laughed, holding up his hands, "Why do you hate this chick so much?"

I blinked twice, before turning to Sam, "You don't know what she made me do, do you?"

Sam shook his head. I laughed hollowly.

"She made me and Bee break up."

"What?" Epps raised an eyebrow. He spun me around to look at him, "She made you and Big Bee break it off?"

I nodded, fresh tears springing up. Epps had always teased me and Bee about our relationship but he was a big supporter of it, just like Lennox was, since they've known him for just about as long as I have. Epps has worked with Bee before and they had been really good friends. I felt Sam whirl me around into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I dunno how hard that must've hit you," I pulled away from Sam and shook my head.

"It's done. They're gone. It hurts like hell, yes, but... I gotta get over it," I began to get choked up again. Sam brought me into another hug, smoothing my hair and shushing me.

"That's it. When we get back, all hells goin' down," I heard Epps say, "_Nobody _makes Jess cry and gets away with it. Me and Mearing 'bout to go down!"

I chuckled and turned in Sam's grip, looking at Epps. He had a fist grinding into his open palm and I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Epps. That means a lot," He looked at me and smiled gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Anything for you, Jess. You've saved my ass more than once and I need to return the favor by kicking some for you," I felt Sam laugh this time.

"Get in line. Anyone that breaks my sisters' and best friends heart ain't right with me," I smiled and pulled away from Sam, looking at the two.

"Thank you. Both of you. I just wish, y'know, I actually told Bee _why _we broke up," They stared at me.

"You mean you didn't give him a reason as to why you broke up with him?" Epps asked. I shook my head.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I thought he wouldn't get angry at the Director and it wouldn't distract from his work. I thought that if he was angry, he'd be able to make it into something positive for NEST. I thought that perhaps... it was for the best," I said quietly, my heart clenching again. Sam pressed his lips together and Epps just looked at me sympathetically. Shaking my head, I smiled softly at them, "Well, what're we waiting for? Why are you guys here?"

"Well, to save you and Carly, but I guess it's just for Carly now..." Sam said. Epps shook his head at Sam.

"You still expectin' us to find her amongst all this shit?" He gestured to the crumbling city, "Do you even know where the hell she is? What building? She could be dead!"

"Actually, she's not," I spoke up. They both turned to me, "I know what building she's in. Hello? I was kidnapped and put with Carly. Uh duh!"

Sam wrapped me in another hug, kissing me on the top of my head and saying "Thank you!" over and over. Laughing, I pulled away and heard something.

"Do ya'll hear that?" Everyone got quiet and listened. It sounded like one of those flying contraptions that shot at people and they disintegrated, "Shit!"

I grabbed Sam's and Epps' arms and pulled them to my hiding place, hitting the gravel when the fly thing came around the corner and began to shoot. Hiding behind a pillar, I watched as he looked around for us. Just as he was about to turn to look at us, something had hit him from the side, making the contraption spin out of control and fly straight into the ground. It fell by me with a large thud and I let out a short scream. It scared the crap out of me. I then saw a large blue foot to the side and stared at it in shock. I looked at my brother, who looked as shocked as me. We scrambled out from behind the pillar and looked up, smiling up in relief.

It was Optimus!

* * *

><p><strong>an: whoo! there ya'll go! finally, a long chapter :3 i know ya'll wanted a chapter in Bee's P.O.V, but when i tried to write it, nothing sounded good :/**

**alice: anyways, ya'll need to enjoy the story while it's gettin' good :3**

**me: aish, don't mind her.**

**alice: aww, megsy has a soft side xD i like Optimus but Megsy's holoform ain't bad to look at either (looks at Megatron's holoform)**

**megatron: no! you already molested my brother!**

**optimus: so you admit it!**

**megatron: yes! i mean no! i mean... mickey, help?**

**me: aish, you're on your own now, megsy.**

**megatron: STOP CALLING ME THAT! (alice attaches herself to his leg) NOOOO!**

**me: xD anyways, here's your guys' question :3**

**how do you think Bee and Jess will react when they see each other?**


	8. Apologies

**a/n: whoo! two long-ish chapters in one day :D**

**alice: one's long, the other one is longer than most you've done for this story. This one has so much muse now, she's itchin' to write :p**

**me: well.. yeah xD i hope the title doesn't give to much away for you guys ;) enjoy! oh, someone asked a chapter or two back if i really spoke italian, the answer is somewhat. i can have a basic conversation in italian. i apologize if it's wrong, it's summer and my brain shorted out with all the lessons so i went to google translate :p and Dino/Mirage is portrayed in the movie as a Ferrari and has an italian accent if ya'll wanted to know :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Apologies<span>

I smiled up at the blue bot. Sam looked like he was about to cheer and Epps came out from behind the pillar, looking scared.

"What the hell was that?" Epps shrieked. I looked behind us at the contraption.

"It's a flying thing the Deceptions made. I dunno what it's called but they use it to disintegrate people and things..." I shrugged, turning back around to Epps. He gulped and nodded slowly. I heard the familiar rumble of engines and saw the rest of the Autobots roll up. I looked up at Optimus and smiled gently.

"But I saw you guys lift-off and get... blown apart... How?" I asked quietly. Optimus knelt down and looked at me.

"Your leaders were led to believe if that we left Earth, the Decepticons will follow. They now will understand that the Decepticons will not leave Earth alone," He stood up and looked at the rest of us, "We needed them to believe we had done so today. In the name of freedom. Today, we fight. Today, we take the battle to them!"

Smirking, I heard the human soldiers cheer. Glancing to the left of Optimus, I saw Bee in his alt. form. Walking up to him, I saw him back away slightly. Sighing, I looked at his headlights.

"Bee, we need to talk. Please," When I saw that he wasn't complying, I began to chew on my lower lip, "Please, Bee. I have to explain myself..."

I saw the drivers side door open and his holoform step out. He looked bad, even in his holoform. His had slight bags under his eyes and his hair was more unkempt than usual. Bee began to walk towards the empty garage and I looked at Sam. He looked worried.

"Go on, we'll catch up," I smiled slightly and he nodded reluctantly. I continued to follow Bee until we were a safe distance away from everyone to hear us. He stopped and I did as well, but he didn't turn around, "Bee? Please look at me."

He glanced over his shoulder. Sighing, I walked around him to the front. He crossed his arms and looked at anywhere but me.

"Damn it, Bee! Look at me!" I stamped a foot. I could feel the tears begin to bubble up again. I was right, Bee didn't want me back. It was like something between us had snapped, cut us off from each other. I couldn't feel what he was right now. But right now, I didn't care. I was in to much pain myself, "I know I shoulda told you why we broke up in the first place and I realized that was a big mistake!"

"What? That you didn't tell me why?" He snapped and looked at me angrily. I flinched slightly. He's never spoken to me like that nor looked at me like that. Ever.

"That I broke up with you!" I threw my hands up. I felt my heart squeezing painfully as I opened my mouth, trying to think of a way to explain it to him, "I couldn't... I just..."

"You couldn't what? You just what?" He stared at me, expecting an answer.

"I was forced to!" I finally spat out, looking up at him. Bee blinked in surprise, "I _had _to, Bee. Mearing made me! She said she'd stop funding NEST if I didn't break up with you! She's one of the main funders to NEST and I thought that if I broke up with you, she'd continue to fund NEST and you nor any of the Autobots wouldn't be placed into some of the worlds insanest hands and I didn't want to lose you like that! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be angry at Mearing and distract from your duties! I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would hurt this much! But it does, it feels like someone has repeatedly stabbed me in the heart, ripped it out, smashed it into the ground, stepped on it with their foot and then shot it with an Energon blaster. You don't know how much I've cried over you the past few days. I know you probably think I broke up with you because I didn't care for you, but I _do_. I cried over you more than I've cried over _anything_. Nothing is the same without you, Bee. Nothing. And when I saw the shuttle explode, I thought I was going to die myself. I thought you were on it and I felt numb after. I didn't feel anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I was stupid enough to listen to Mearing and give you up. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to take me back. I'm stupid and-"

I was cut off by Bee's lips. His hands cupped my cheeks and his kiss shorted out whatever I was about to say. My eyes closed halfway and I leaned into the kiss. Bee pulled away and wiped away the tears that flowed from my eyes.

"You don't know how much pain you've put me through, Jess. I went mad thinking why you did this and I couldn't think as to why. When Megatron captured you, everyone had to hold me back from coming after you. At that point, I didn't care if you didn't care about me but I _did_ care about you, Jess. All of this made me realize something, though..."

I looked into his eyes, awaiting his answer.

"I love you, Jess," He smiled. That dimpled smile that I love so much. The smile that lit up his entire face. The smile I fell in love with. Bee wrapped his arms around my waist and put his forehead on mine. I smiled and fresh tears ran down my cheeks, but these were different. These were tears of joy. He wiped them away with a thumb, "Now why are you crying?"

"Because I realized something as well," I smiled brighter and looped my arms around his neck, "I love you, too, Bee."

Bee's eyes lit up to the brightest blue I've ever seen them and he swooped in to kiss me passionately. I heard wolf-whistles and cheers and I broke the kiss to look around Bee. Sam and the humans were at the beginning of the garage and the Autobots were in their alt. forms. I stuck my tongue out at them and looked back at Bee.

"Guess we gotta get back, huh?" Bee chuckled and intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah..." I smiled and we walked back. Sam was smiling brightly and Epps patted Bee on the shoulder.

"You take care of her, now," He warned. Bee smiled and looked at me.

"I promise, I will never hurt her," I smiled back and looked around.

"Why are we still here? Didn't I tell ya'll we'd catch up?" I asked, definitely happier than I've been in the past few years.

"We were mapping out a plan," I turned to Optimus' alt. form. I nodded and turned back to Sam.

"Got anything, yet?"

"Besides one of them driving this thing," Sam patted the top of the flying contraption, "I dunno. The only one that seems to fit in this would be Bee."

I looked at Bee and he nodded. He kissed my forehead before his holoform fizzled out. Bee transformed and walked over to the contraption. Sam climbed onto it.

"You can fly this?" Bee looked at it and shook his hand in a 'so-so' fashion, "What is that? So-so? You can so-so fly this thing?"

I chuckled as Sam and Bee began to argue, shaking my head and turning. I saw that Dino was a little ways from the original clutter of Autobots. Raising an eyebrow, I saw the drivers side door open and Mikaela climb out. Blinking in surprise, she saw me and ran over, practically choking me in a hug.

"Jess! Oh my god, I thought you would've been dead by now!"

"Gee, thanks!" I rolled my eyes with a smile. I pulled her off of me and I looked at her seriously, "Why did you just come out of Dino? And why's your hair all mussed up?"

I smirked, amused, when she flushed a deep color and tried to smooth out her hair.

"I uh... kinda saw his holoform," She said quietly, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "We kinda hit it off... y'know how I get with foreign guys!"

I began laughing and shaking my head. I heard the contraption Bee and Sam were arguing about a moment ago start up. Turning, I saw Bee in the drivers seat, looking around the cockpit to make sure everything was in place. We locked eye-to-optic and I smiled, I saw happiness in his optics and I was happy to be the one to cause it this time. He winked and then turned the contraption around. Turning back to the group of human soldiers, I smirked.

"Are we ready to rock and rumble?" I was earned with cheers. I turned to Mikaela, "You gotta stay with us. I dunno if you're qualified to fire any machinery, but you can be useful otherwise."

"Gee, thanks," Mikaela laughed, "I think I like regular Jess instead of Military Jess."

"Well, to bad," I laughed in return, "Right now, we're in the midst of a potential battlefield. You're gonna get Military Jess."

I turned back to the human soldiers and Epps.

"You have a plan?"

"Not really."

Well, one could hope.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my bangs. I turned to the crumbling city.

"Well, I vaguely remember the route Megatron took me on. He wound his way throughout the city so I have a general idea of where the Decepticons have and haven't been," I turned back to the men, "I cannot guarantee your safety. The Autobots will divide amongst the city and will not be able to provide you protection. I need you all to be strong today. Not for me, not for you, but for the entire world. I've had the world's fate on my shoulders twice, and I'm ready to put my life up for it if it means another baby will be born and another child will live to play with her friends another day. The question is... are you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They all replied, saluting me.

"Well then, let's get in there and kick some Decepticon ass!"

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>We crept behind a fallen building, quietly stepping forward. The men had been able to bandage my arm so it didn't hurt as much as it did before. I had chosen my weapon of choice: TSDUHC Tactical Super X-9 Spring Airsoft Sniper Rifle. It was a bit plain, yes. It wasn't the military's first choice in weaponry, yes. But it was one of the guns I worked best with. With it comfortable in my right hand, I peered around the corner for any Decepticons in the area. Hearing an engine roar, I stepped back behind the wall and shushed the men behind me. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I heard someone transform.

"You can come out," I heard Optimus say. We emerged from the alleyway and I looked up at him.

"Did you find anything?"

"We scoped out the area and mapped out the routes that will take us to the source-"

Optimus got cut off. He ducked and the contraption Bee was flying came down. It was spinning severly to the side and I saw Sam on the outside of it.

"Sam!" I shouted, rushing across the street and waiting until Sam fell off of the contraption. I ran up to his side and turned him onto his back, "Sam, look at me. What year is this?"

"2o11, now lemme up!" Sam said grumpily. Shaking my head, I got up and held a hand out for him. My brother took it and got up before shieing away from me, "What the hell are you carrying?"

"It's called a gun, stupid," I sighed and looked around for the contraption Bee was flying. I saw it and Bee popped the top off. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he was okay. I guess it's good that Carly's okay too. I guess.

I jogged up to the craft and nodded at Bee, who climbed out and gave me a reassuring whir. Turning back to Optimus, he was looking around the perimeter.

"What do we have planned, Optimus?" I placed a free hand on my hip.

"We need to get rid of Shockwave. I need to get my trailer," I had just noticed he didn't have it with him, "If we get rid of Shockwave, we can get the upperhand."

"Not only him, we need to get rid of that flying thing they've got going on around here," I muttered to myself. I saw the wreckers pull up.

"We've got your back, Optimus," One of the wreckers, Leadfoot, said in his thick cockney accent, "We'll create a diversion."

Optimus nodded. Roadbuster and Topspin pulled up behind him as Leadfoot transformed back into his car form.

"We gotta get to the building," I said suddenly. Sam turned to me.

"Why?"

"They're basing their whole operation there. The main pillars are in large... I dunno what they're called but they're like rotundas," I gestured with my hands, "The one that operates the entire thing is in the rotunda on the far east side. Destroy that and everything will come crashing down."

I looked at the human soldiers and they nodded.

"Well, Autobots? Scan the area and map out escape routes. We're goin' in," Optimus transformed as well as the rest of the Autobots. I saw Bee peel out behind of the Autobots had transformed back into his robot form, saying "Wait! Wait!".

"Hurry, Que!" I heard Optimus say as he drove slowly to the corner. Que nodded and tossed some weapons down.

"These are prototypes but they do some damage," We all looked at them, "Those one's are explosive devices. Activated and set after 3o seconds! Those are grappling knuckles!"

"Que!" We heard Optimus. Que nodded to us and transformed. I vaguely heard a "Roll Out!" from Optimus as they all scattered. Picking up one of the long rods, it looked like the explosive device Que had talked about. It was slim and had some yellow liquid in the middle of it. The other device he thrown out was a grappling hook. It was concealed in a thing that looked like a really bulky glove that slid only on your knuckles. I turned to my men after examining the weapons.

"We need to get a plan together _now_."

"Or we run!" Epps shouted. I whipped around to see a Decepticon come barrelling around a corner. I jumped into the safety of the alley darkness and led the way towards the opposite side. I heard Carly breathing heavily and I rolled my eyes. Turning sharply, I saw her nearly hyperventilating.

"Shut her up!" I whispered harshly to Sam and he tried his best to calm her. Mikaela was beside her and rolled her eyes. Seriously Sam? You gave Mikaela up for this chick?

Shaking my head, I turned back to the opening of the alleyway. Quietly peeking my head out, I scanned the desolate area. Waving my hand, the soldiers quietly ran across the street. I was last and I ran to what looked like a hotel. I stopped, what was that on the ground.

"Epps!" He turned and ran back over to me, "What is this?"

"It's from the military!" He exclaimed. He wiped the camera lens and began to talk to it, "Base, if you can hear me, say something. Rotate or something!"

After a moment of yelling at it, the camera finally moved. Breathing a sigh of relief, Epps began to talk to it. I didn't catch most of what he was saying, seeing as I was scanning the area for Decepticons.

"Epps, hurry it along. I gotta bad feeling," I said. The Decepticon from earlier couldn't be that far away. He nodded and put Carly in front of the camera. She hurriedly explained the situation and repeated where the pillars were about 5 times. I saw the Decepticon creep from around the corner and cursed, "We need to get out of here, now!"

I grabbed Mikaela by the arm. Wait, when did she get there? We ran into the building, rushing up the stairs. There was a million of them, or it seemed like it. We got to the 45th floor and we saw our men in there. It was an office building. Huh, I wanna know what the hotels look like now.

"What do we got? Do we have something that we can shoot at the rotunda and make it go 'pfft'?" They all just stared at me.

"Make it go 'pfft'?" Epps asked. I nodded.

"Yes. 'Pfft'. Anyways, do we?" Epps nodded.

"We have a bazooka," Perfect. I nodded and ran to the window and pointed to the rotunda where the main pillar was.

"It's there," I pointed to the guy who held the bazooka, "You need a clear shot and this is probably your best bet."

He nodded and aimed out of the shattered window. I jerked to the side and I realized the building was rumbling. It began to tilt to the side and we all struggled to keep our balance. I was able to get behind a pillar when Mikaela reached out an arm. Grabbing her by the forearm, I winced when I felt my scabbing arm tear a little. Hearing Carly shrieking like a banshee, I looked out of the windows behind Mikaela and cursed profusely.

"Get behind the pillars!" I commanded. I pulled Mikaela up and behind the pillar and we pressed our bodies to the cold plaster. I heard the glass shatter and we both looked forward.

"Don't move," I heard Sam whisper. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a slight glare. Gulping slightly, I saw the nose of the Decepticon's gun come forward. Looking over at Epps, he nodded at someone else. The guy he nodded at pushed out a rolly chair and created a diversion for the Decepticon. Epps turned around and began shooting. I did the same thing, the butt of the gun resting comfortably against my shoulder as I took aim. The good thing about Sniper Rifles is that 1. They are extremely quiet and 2. They are extremely adequate. I was always top of the class when it came to shooting long range. I was able to get the Decepticon in the face and we all ran to the side. Busting out of the windows, we then realized it was a bad idea!

Sliding down the glass, creating a nasty friction between it and the bare skin of my butt, I saw some of the soldiers shoot the windows. I shot the one right before me and grabbed Mikaela's arm, pulling her in with me. Screaming, I was able to flip myself over and grab one of the pillars with my free hand as we slid down the floor. Me and Mikaela were practically hanging from it! She was able to get a good footing and climbed up to the pillar, helping me up. Gasping, I looked down at Epps.

"You good, Epps?" I heard him curse and he tried to get back into the building (seeing as he barely escaped a bad fall and was hanging onto some cords).

"Decepticon knows we're here!" I heard him shout.

"Frag!" I shouted, shaking my head, "They don't know when to leave us alone, huh?"

Mikaela chuckled hollowly. We stood up shakily and looked around. How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? I saw Epps clamoring up and I held out an arm. He took it and used it as leverage.

"Thanks, Jess," I nodded at him and was able to, carefully, pick my way to where my brother was. He was right next to the guy who had the bazooka.

"Why aren't you firing it?" I said. Sam pointed. Gasping, I swear all the color left my _body_. The large snake thing from a few days ago that attacked Lennox and them was beginning to coil and wind itself throughout the building! "Shit! We gotta get outta here!"

"How? Where!" Epps shouted. I opened my mouth but then threw myself at a pillar as I felt the building begin to tilt again. Shrieking slightly, I grabbed Sam's arm just as he began to slide. Pulling him to the pillar, I heard Carly screaming bloody murder. Looking around the pillar, I saw her sliding down. Just as she passed by, I reached a hand out and snatched her by the arm. She was crying slightly and she latched onto my arm. I swung her out and one of the soldiers clasped onto her other arm. Groaning, I felt the scab on my arm tear even more and fresh blood spotted the bandage. Sam had a grip on my waist to prevent me falling as I released Carly. The building had now fallen almost parallel to the ground and we all flinched when it crashed into the building adjacent to it. The snake was still worming it's way through the building and my grip on the pillar slipped. I toppled over the edge and managed to get my bearings, snagging onto a few of the wire cords that were there.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, even if I had my hand tightly grasping the wire cord. I saw the snake thing come up where we were, a tentacle tentavily touching in front of it. It brushed by my bare skin on my legs and it drew back, the mouth of the snake opening to reveal moving gears and sharp razors. My eyes widened and I heard Mikaela gasping slightly. She was trying to get to me, I knew that, because when I had tried getting back up, she nearly fell over herself. I closed my eyes, not wanting to meet my fate, when I heard the creature shriek and whine. Opening my eyes, I gasped happily when I saw Optimus fly by and shooting at the creature. He grabbed his sword and chopped off the creatures head, rendering it useless. Sighing happily, I saw Shockwave coming up behind him.

"Optimus! Look out!" He turned and got clipped in the shoulder by a shot from Shockwave. When he tried to get his bearings, he ended up getting tangled in the cords of several cranes. Shaking my head, I saw that if I swung myself back a little, I'd be able to get into a divot of the building. Swinging my body back and forth for a moment, I let go of the cord and fell into the small space. Gulping slightly, I looked around for a place to get down. The building that the office building fell on had a fire escape right next to me, so I slid sideways a little and latched onto it, "Guys! I found a way to get down!"

I motioned to where I was and they nodded. Slowly and one-by-one, they all reached the fire escape. I helped them onto it and was the last one down. Panting slightly (we just ran down 25 flights of fire escape stairs, see how you like it!), we ran into an abandoned building. Turning around, I noticed something different. Something off. Something I was gonna kick someones ass for.

"Where the hell is my brother and Carly?"

* * *

><p><strong>an: bahaha! i am the queen of cliffies :3 **

**alice: ain't that the truth. and you put mikaela with dino? if he's good enough for her, i wanna see his holoform (looks for Dino)**

**me: didn't you already have to much fun with Optimus and Megsy's holoforms?**

**alice: hm... no**

**optimus and megatron: (comes hopping out of a room with their legs and hands ties and a piece of duct tape around their mouths)**

**me: then where are their clothes?**

**alice: they wanted to go skinny dipping!**

**me: in the closet? bound?**

**alice: ah! shut up!**

**me: anyways! Here's ya'll's question!**

**someone asked for a megatron fanfic. do ya'll want me to write one? or just stick to bee and optimus for now?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	9. Battle

**a/n: okay, longest chapter i've EVER written. even for 'Bees Go Buzz', 'Bee Sting', and 'No Memories?'**

**alice: because this one has a lot of crap packed into it**

**me: i wouldn't call it crap...**

**alice: oh, and there's a surprise for ya'll at the end**

**me: yep, but you _have _to read the entire chapter to get to it ;p**

**alice: enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Battle<span>

Whipping around, I saw Epps was yelling at the guy who was holding the bazooka. Then they all started to argue. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, not exactly needing this right now.

"Okay! Okay!" I said, my voice drowned out by the arguing men, "YAH!"

They all shut their mouths and looked at me.

"We're not gonna get anything done if we keep sitting here and arguing! If we don't move, we're sitting ducks! Epps!" He looked at me, startled, "Scope out the building, see if theres any way to get up higher."

"On it!" He said, jogging to the corner of the room. I turned to the rest of the group.

"I need three teams of 8. Seperate yourselves now or I'm gonna do it," I crossed my arms and I saw the men file quickly into three teams. Two of them were one short so I figured Epps could go into one and I could go into the other, "Alright. This is Team A, B, and C," I pointed out the teams, "Epps will join B and I will join C. Team A will be stationed on the ground, giving us the go-no go for Decepticon activity-"

"Hey! I didn't sign up for that kind of shit!" I heard one of the soldiers shout. I aimed my gun at him.

"None of us did, now you better shut your whiny ass up or so help me if a Decepticon finds us, _you're _the first one to go!" I sneered and he gulped, "Now. Team B will be stationed halfway up the building. They will be level to the Decepticon's heads. Team C will be stationed a few floors up and will be the group to contact others of any Decepticons coming into battle and will be responsible to shoot them down. You all know the risks and you all will take this with a grain of salt, you hear me?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now, we're getting backup soon, but until then, we just need to hang on. Got it? Epps! Whatcha find?" I said as Epps came running back.

"No good. We need to find another building. I saw the choppers with our backup but they were shot down," Epps panted. I cursed and looked back at him, "But we do have gliders goin'. They'll be here soon. We need to get to the tall white building down the steet. It looked like it had the most clearing and the Gliders will be able to see us easier."

I nodded and turned to the men, "You hear him? Let's go!"

They cheered and ran to the opposite corner of the abandoned building. I saw Mikaela come up beside me and I smirked. She may not be qualified to fire military machinery, but the gun she held in her hand was more than enough to do damage. It was just a plain pistol, small enough to fit in her palm, but it _was_ military, so it packed more than a little punch. Mikaela was in my group, so we turned to the rest of our group.

"We need to split up. Now. If we go there in small groups, theres less of a chance of them seeing us. Team C will go first, then B, and lastly A. Since C has to go up the highest, we'll give you the signal when we're inside and then B will signal once they're in. Got it?"

They all nodded. I looked at my group and crouched by a pillar.

"On my go. Ready... Set... Go!" We all burst from our hiding place at a full sprint, running the fastest we could carry ourselves to the tall white building Epps was talking about. I ran straight up to the door to find out it was locked. Backing up a bit, I swung on my left leg and kicked the door with my right, executing a round-house kick, and effectively breaking down the door. I looked inside and nodded to my group, who ran straight inside and up the stairs. I motioned to Epps at the pillars to wait a moment. He nodded and I ran in.

We ran up about 3o flights of stairs, 25 stairs a piece. By the time we got up, we were all panting heavily. We _were _carrying 15 pound artillery after all! Looking out of one of the shattered windows, I nodded to Epps. He and his team bolted down the street. It didn't take to much longer for the last group to be called. One of them looked up at me and I sent him some signs as to where to post his men. In the military, we were taught to sign certain things so in case we were in enemy territory, they'd have no idea what it meant or where we stationed back up. He nodded and barked out orders. Sitting back on my haunches, I set my Sniper on my leg and waited patiently.

A Decepticon picked its way down the street. He was walking carefully and was speaking Cybertronian. It was to low for me to catch all of what he was saying, but I understood '_Destroy all humans. Retrieve cargo._' loud and clear. Growling slightly, I moved slightly and felt Mikaela bump me.

'You okay?' She mouthed. I nodded but she still looked uneasy. Shaking my head, I crouched closer to the window and saw something white out of the corner of my eye. Briefly taking my eyes off the Decepticon, I saw that it was the Gliders. They deployed their parachutes and began their descent. Looking back down at the Decepticon, I cursed silently. There was 3 more of them. Oh well, kill two birds with one stone, eh?

My soldiers crept to the windows and I held up my hand, looking at them on both of my sides. They held up their weapons and aimed. Switching hands, I raised my own Sniper and placed it against the shattered glass. Looking through the scope, I smirked when the Decepticon looked around, sensing something.

Hearing the men below me begin firing, I continued to hold up my hand.

"Don't shoot until my mark," I warned. They began to get antsy as I drug it out. One of the Decepticon's looked up at us and I brought my hand down sharply, "Now!"

My group began to fire at the Decepticons. I specifically aimed at the one's eye. I knew it was Shockwave and I wanted to take a first crack at him. Loading up, I took careful aim. He searched the building until his eye landed on me.

'_Cargo_.' I saw him begin to reach up a hand until I shot at him. Got him right in the middle of his eye.

"Get outta here!" I shouted to my team. I grabbed one of the explosive devices, and watched as they all ran out of the room. Tightening the strap that held the Sniper to my back, I took a deep breath and walked up to the edge of a shattered, cieling-to-floor window. Looking down at my target, I activated the explosive device and jumped.

We were about 3o-32 flights up, so it took me a while to land atop of Shockwave. When I did, I grabbed a piece of his armor on the back and shoved the rapidly beeping device between his armor and helm. It exploded quicker than I could react and I was blown off of him. Groaning, I felt my body smack into the hot pavement and rolled to my side. Wincing, I looked at my arm to see that the bandage was now soaked with blood and was fraying slightly. I felt someone's hands on the underside of my upper arms and several people helped me up.

"I'm fine," I brushed them off and stood up straight. Lennox was amongst them and looked at me worriedly before Katy tackled me in a hug.

"Jess! Omayo, you're okay! I was so worried!" I whined a little.

"Katy. Fresh wounds. Squeezing. Doesn't feel to good," She let go immediately with a gasp.

"Sorry. I'm just glad you're okay and not... well, dead," I smiled and punched her slightly in the shoulder, "You look a lot better, by the way."

"Because me and Bee made up. I had it with all the pain, so I told it to him. Looks like I was worried about him taking me back for nothing," I chuckled sheepishly. Katy's face lit up and she hugged me again.

"I'm soo happy for you two! He was a wreck when the 'Cons took ya."

"He was," Lennox chuckled, laying a hand on my shoulder, "It took all the Autobots to convince him to stay."

I smiled and looked at them, nodding and then flinched when I heard a loud explosion. Running around the corner, I gasped.

"Sam!" He was hanging from Starscream, literally. Sam was using the grappling hook Que gave us and it was attached to Starscream's optic. I saw Carly in hysterics behind a wall and ran over to her. Lennox, Katy, Mikaela, and Epps followed. The groups of soldiers scattered around, aiming their guns at Starscream, "Don't shoot! Civilian!"

I held up a hand and tried to think of a plan to get Sam down.

"Help me! I don't know how to work this thing!" Sam shrieked. Lennox ran from around the wall and latched himself onto Sam. They worked furiously at the grappling hook and they were both lifted into the air. If the situation wasn't so dire, I would've been laughing my aft off. Hell, I bit back a smile _now. _I could hear Mikaela snickering next to me as both men shrieked while Starscream swung them around. Lifting my Sniper to my shoulder, I aimed at Starscreams other optic. Shooting, the bullet made contact with the optic and shattered it. Starscream shrieked in pain and I smirked, knowing that it was almost over. The robot began to climb up the building and I panicked slightly.

"Get outta there, Lennox!" I shouted. I heard a muffled 'Trying!' as he and Sam crashed into a window that led to what looked like a store. Turning my head, I saw Bee peeling around the corner in his alt. form. I heard Sam and Lennox screaming and I whipped around to see them falling from the building. Bee was able to transform and catch Lennox and Sam then transform back into his alt. form before me and all the soldiers fired at Starscream. Bee backed up slightly while the body of Starscream fell to the ground. Getting up from my hiding spot, I saw Carly run up to Sam and crush him in a hug. I rolled my eyes and flinched when I went to stretch my shoulder.

"Lennox! Need your help," I said, holding my left arm back a little. He jogged over and looked at me curiously.

"What's up?" I gestured to my arm.

"Dislocated my shoulder. You know what to do," He nodded, a bit uneasy. Lennox could handle blood and guts and all that crap, but when it came to popping in bones, he was always a bit queasy. I braced myself against the wall and Lennox raised my arm backwards, placing one hand on the joint of my elbow and the other on my wrist.

"Ready?" He asked, his fingers tapping against my skin.

"Just do it already! It hurts like a bitch!" I growled out. In one move, he jammed my dislocated arm into the socket, the bone making a sickening 'Crunch' and the ball pivoted sideways. I rotated my shoulder slightly, placing a hand on it, and cracked my neck. That felt much better. I turned to Lennox, who still looked a little green, "Thanks, Lennox."

"No problem," He muttered. Shaking my head and chuckling, I saw Bee drive up, bumping against my leg. I patted his hood and looked around. I heard something.

"What's that?" Sam asked. I whipped around and saw three Decepticons racing around the corner. Bee shoved me back, me falling onto my butt and out of the way of the raging Decepticons warpath. Bee transformed and one of the Decepticons tackled him, ending with them in a tight tussle.

"Bee!" I shouted but got yanked back. Lennox had me by the arm and was running towards shelter, "Lennox! We need a plan! We gotta help him!"

"I know, I know! Gimme a little time to think!" I looked back outside and saw Sam and Carly begin running toward the rumble.

"Damn it! Keep the guys here, Lennox! I gotta go save my idiot brother!" Lennox reached for me but I was able to slip out of his grip. Sprinting towards my brother, I grabbed him by the arm and yanked on him, "Sam! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Saving Bee!" He screamed at me, yanking out of my grip and darting towards a car. Growling slightly, I dashed after him and dove into the car as well.

"Sam! We can't do anything!" I whispered harshly at him. He didn't look at me. I looked where he was looking and gasped slightly. The Decepticons had all the Autobots rounded up, well, except Optimus and the wreckers (who appeared to help Optimus get untangled). All the Autobots had their hands behind their heads and the Decepticons were pointing their weapons directly at them. One of them was conversing with another, the latter growling and throwing his hands up. The first one chuckled darkly and I heard something. Something that I hoped to never hear from them. Something that tore at me inside.

'_Take no prisoners. No hostages. Only trophies!_'

One of the Decepticons grabbed Que by the arm and pulled him to the middle of the circle. While passing Bee, Que looked at him and said something I couldn't quite catch. Bee looked at him sadly while Que was pushed to the ground, trying to bargain with the Decepticons. The Decepticon took the blaster to his head and I looked away when I heard him fire it off. Sam clenched my arm tightly and I looked back towards them. The Decepticon then grabbed Bee.

My heart stopped.

My hands began to shake profusely as the Decepticon forced him to walk on the body of Que. He shoved Bee onto his knees and he saw Sam.

'_We had a good run_' He crackled through the radio. Sam began to move around, flailing and whatnot, to try to get his explosive device to work. When it didn't, he began to get desperate and Carly tried to calm him down. I couldn't find it in my heart to tear my eyes away from Bee. Tears began to stream down my face as he locked eye-to-optic with me. I had just gotten him back today! Just had the hole that was in my heart the past two days patched up. Just felt whole and safe today. And now here he is, kneeling before me, a blaster cannon warming up behind his head.

I don't think I could take it. I had already lost Bee once, believing he was dead. If he really did die this time, I believe I would too. It would just be to much pain. The tears flowed harder as the blaster was placed against his helm and he looked at me, sadness in his optics. I clasped the necklace under my shawl and pulled it out, the Spark shard glowing as I held it tightly in my hand. If Bee was gone, then this would extinguish as well. Bee whirred sadly as he looked at me one last time, his optics dimming in despair. My heart felt like it was wrenching within itself. It felt like it was folding up and then tossed itself down through my feet and into the Earth. It felt like I was dying all over again.

Pressing my lips together, I saw the Decepticon draw back and pause. Sam paused his thrashing as well. Bee lifted his audio receptors and looked up. Crawling out slightly, I looked up and gasped. The huge thing that was flying around with the tentacles from it was crashing down! Bee jumped to his feet and whirled around, hitting the Decepticon before getting out his own blaster, blasting it back to have it crushed by the huge flying thing. I didn't know what it was called and right now I didn't care. All I cared about was that Bee was safe. He turned to me and I saw his holoform appear. I raced out of the car, not bothering to listen to my brother, and catapulted myself into his chest. Bee's arms wrapped around my waist tightly as he buried his face into my hair. The tears were continuing to stream down my face, but these were ones of relief.

"I thought I was going to lose you again," I choked out, my hands tightly locking behind his neck. Bee chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"Now you know how I felt those two times," I smiled and kissed Bee fiercely, fearing that it might be our last one if there were more Decepticons. Bee pulled away and I nodded, his holoform fizzling out and his robot form looking around. Sam and Carly ran up beside me and I saw Carly look at me oddly.

"Who was that?" She asked, obviously eager to know who I was just kissing.

"Bee, my boyfriend," I jerked a thumb in Bee's direction.

"You're dating a robot?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Your point?"

"Nothing. I just think it's weird," She shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I growled, narrowing my eyes, and attempted to hit her when I felt Bee's fingers curl around my body, bringing me up. I looked at him and he had an amused but disproving look in his optics. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Meanie! I'm mad at you now," I said chidishly, turning away from him. Bee chuckled and shook his helm, nuzzling slightly against my back. I couldn't help but smile and turn, kissing him where his mouth would've been, "I can't stay angry at you. Never."

His optics lit up slightly and he began to transform. I ended up in the drivers seat, running my hand along the steering wheel, enjoying the feel of the cool leather against my skin. It felt so good to feel Bee's leather again.

... That doesn't sound wrong at all, but you go through all the crap I've been through and see how you react!

Bee spun his wheels slightly and I saw that he was booking it to the other side of the street. Scoping out the area, I saw the rotunda with the main pillar in it had been blown up! Looking around, I saw Sam running up to Gould and them getting into a tussle. Bee stopped and I was able to jump out, aiming my gun at Gould.

"Freeze, Gould!" He stopped wailing on my brother, looked at me, and chuckled as he raised his hands.

"You wouldn't have the guts," He sneered. I heard Bee drive off, probably to help the Autobots. My finger itched to pull the trigger as I aimed. The shot rang out and I hit him in the shoulder. Gould yelped, pressing a hand to his shoulder, "You bitch!"

"Hell yeah!" I smirked. He was about to come after me when Sam suddenly appeared from behind him with a pipe with concrete on the end of it. My brother hit Gould in the back of the head and he fell onto the main pillar, electrocuting himself. But it still wasn't enough to destroy the thing. Growling slightly, I took aim again and began to shoot at the pillar. Nothing seemed to work and I feared that (since I was a crucial part to their plan) if I got close to it, something would happen and it the battle would turn to the Decepticons' favor.

Turning, I heard the squealing of rubber just as Bee came speeding up with Ratchet. They both transformed, Ratchet shooting a blast at the pillar and then Bee launching himself at it. Panicking slightly, I ran up to see Bee getting up, grinding his foot into the pillar. I smiled in relief and turned to Sam, who looked uneasy.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Will be in a sec," He said, falling onto his butt. Chuckling softly, I looked back at Bee and Ratchet. They were conversing quietly until something exploded. I ducked out of habit and looked around, trying to find the source. I felt Bee pick me and my brother up, transforming, and racing out of the area we were in. I was in the drivers seat and Sam was in the passengers. We looked out of the windows and Bee skidded to the side, stopping before a building.

"Bee?" I asked, not knowing what was going on but getting a bad feeling. Suddenly, I lurched forward. My forehead pressed against the steering wheel as the tingling in my side acted up, way more intense than I have ever felt it. I groaned and bit back a cry. The tingling hurt like hell!

"Jess! What's wrong?" I felt Sam's hands on my shoulders. I waved them off and sat up, sucking in a deep breath.

"Nothing, Sam. One of my wounds I think," I lied slightly. The tingling in my side nagged at me as Bee cautiously crept forward. Sam looked around the wall and gasped. Looking around his head, I gasped as well. Sentinel and Optimus were fighting and Sentinel was winning. Grasping my side and groaning again, my eyes squeezed shut. Trying to get ahold of my slipping conciousness, I felt something swell in my head as the tingling intensified.

'_Allow me to take over, my child,_' The voice freaking returned!

_'Why?'_ I thought stubbornly back. The voice chuckled.

'_I can save Optimus, I can save Bee, I can save all of you_,' The voice said. Considering for a moment, I let myself succumb to the darkness, hearing my brother let out a scream.

* * *

><p>You know when you have one of those experiences when you're looking through your eyes, but you feel like someone is having control over your body? That's how I felt right now. I succumbed to the darkness, allowing the voice in my head to take over. The voice had made my body get out of Bee and I looked at my arms. Gasping slightly, I saw why Sam had screamed. Thousands of tiny, glowing blue veins had intertwined themselves along my arms. They must've been all over my body.<p>

'_Don't worry, my child, I won't harm your body,_' I guess the voice felt my panic while she made my body walk towards the battling bots.

"Sentinel!" I felt the voice call out, using my body but not my voice. Her voice was deep and wise and it resonated from all around. Sentinel paused a moment and had Optimus under his foot on the ground.

"Ah, Jess. You've come crawling back to me!" Sentinel sneered, reaching for my body. I panicked slightly, not wanting to go with him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shouted, a bright blue-white light emitting from my hand. It wrapped around Sentinel's hands in thin tendrils and it began to disintegrate his hand like it disintegrated the Harvester a few years ago. Sentinel yelped and pulled back, nursing his stump of an arm.

"What in Primus' name was that?" He yelled. I felt the voice smirk.

"You called?" I gasped inside my head. Was it Primus talking to me all these years in my head? Was it her that gave me guidance a few years ago? Was it really her? Sentinel gasped as well, kneeling before her, "You _are _talking to my reincarnation. You'd think I'd be able to talk through her."

"P-Primus! It's an honor," I felt my body cross it's arms and an eyebrow raise. I heard several gasps but payed them no mind.

"Raise," Sentinel did just that, "Explain yourself, Sentinel. Why have you done this?"

Sentinel began stuttering, obviously below himself about having Primus right then and there. My body rolled its eyes and I felt my body begin to heat up.

"Sentinel!" He snapped to attention, my hand raised, "You have betrayed your race. You have made a deal that should've never been made. You have not only lost faith in your race, but you've lost faith in yourself."

Sentinel began to back up, holding his hands up and shaking his head, "No, no, no! Please! I beg you, Primus!"

"Sentinel, you have committed a crime on several accounts on Cybertronian laws. But here on Earth, you've committed but one crime that serves it's own punishment," My hand began to heat up, the skin turning a blinding blue-white, "You've murdered many here. Your only sentence is death."

Her voice was darkly deep and I could feel her sadness for having to do this. Sentinel tried to run, but the heat was finally executed from my hand and it hit him in the back, disintegrating him from the back on out. I felt the voice begin to recede and my body getting it's bearings before I slipped back into the darkness. Just as I was about to completely blink out, I heard the voice again.

'_You've done well, my child.'_ Well, that made me feel all nice and fuzzy inside.

Not.

* * *

><p>I felt my body being cradled against something nice and warm. I wanted to move closer to the warmth, it made me feel safe, but I didn't have the energy to move.<p>

"Ratchet!" Bee's voice was distant but was crystal clear. I heard a buzzing and I knew Ratchet was scanning me.

"Don't worry, she's not dead," Ratchet himself sounded relieved. Bee's grip loosened considerably and I felt his body relax, "She just fainted. She had used a lot of energy."

"Jess?" I felt Bee's hand jar my shoulder. His voice sounded a lot closer now. He shook me slightly, "C'mon Jess, wake up."

Getting the feeling back in my limbs and face, I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking them a few times, they focused on Bee's face. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at me.

"Isn't twice enough to give me a Spark attack? Stop doing this!" I laughed, my throat a bit scratchy.

"I'm sorry," My vocal chords strained a bit but they were otherwise fine. I saw Mia, Ratchet's human nurse, run up with her bag. She turned me slightly on my side, into Bee's chest, and Bee helped me sit up. Mia pulled up my shirt and began to apply anti-bacterial gel and then bandage my back. I looked at Bee and laughed, "I can never do a mission without gettin' hurt, huh?"

Bee choked out a laugh and shook his head, caressing my cheek with his hand, "Nope. But that's what ya get for bein' a klutz."

I sat up straighter, "Oh, so now you callin' the chick who saved all ya'll's afts for now the _third _time a klutz?"

"Yep!" Bee laughed and I couldn't help but laugh back. It felt good to be able to laugh again. Mia finished bandaging me up (which resulted in bandaging my shoulder, rebandaging my arm, and my right thigh) and Bee helped me stand. I was a bit shaky on my feet, so I ended up falling into his chest. I felt Bee's chest rumble in a chuckle, "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"Shut up," I weakly punched his chest. Chuckling, Bee kissed me on the temple before helping me hobble over to his alt. form. He leaned against his hood and I snuggled my back into his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist and his chin nestled on the slope of my neck and shoulder. Looking out at all the Autobots rolling up, I saw Sam jogging over.

"What was that?" He yelled. I shrugged.

"Primus asked me for her to take over, so I did. She ended up savin' our asses," I smiled, giving him the general idea. He was about to open his mouth before he heard Carly calling him. He ran over to her and picked her up, swinging her around. Shaking my head, I saw Katy run over to Ironhide's alt. form, where his (I assume to be) holoform appeared and wrapped her in his arms. Katy was shorter than me by a considerable amount (I was about 6 feet where she was about 5 foot 5) and looked dwarfed compared to Ironhide. From what I could see from him, he was wide (as expected, but he was wider than Bee) and had a military-like buzz cut with slightly shaggy bangs. His skin was extremely tan and had scars littering his arms and face. His face was oval-shaped and he had a sort of flat nose that sloped into these electric blue eyes. I saw them kiss and I smiled, happy for Katy and Ironhide both. I've heard about Chromia and how she basically broke his Spark, but Katy's also had her heart shattered. Her boyfriend that she believe she loved had ended up raping her and then leaving her for me to pick up. I wanted to pummel him. I was surprised when Katy told me she liked Ironhide but ecstatic that my friend was finally letting love in again.

I turned and I saw Mikaela run up to Dino, hugging his holoform as well. He had curly, deep chocolate brown hair that ended above his eyebrows and deep blue eyes. He was tall (like all of them) and well built (like all of them), but was skinnier than Bee. He basically looked Italian. I chuckled and looked at Bee.

"So many of them are falling in love," He looked down at me and smiled, putting his forehead on mine.

"Yeah, but we're the originals," I smiled and laughed, "We did it first. We were the first ones to fall in love, and you wanna know something?"

My eyebrows knit together slightly as he chuckled at my expression.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, wrapping my arms behind me as his grip on my waist tightened. Right now, everything seemed to be perfect. Megatron was finally destroyed, Sentinel got what he got coming to him, all the Decepticons were gone, everyone I know and loved made it out alive, and I was finally back with the love of my life.

I lowered my hands and placed them atop of Bees, intertwining our fingers. I felt his fingers shift slightly and smooth, cold metal slid onto one of my fingers. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I didn't get the chance to give this to you a couple days ago, seeing as that incident kinda happened," I blushed sheepishly, "I was gonna give it to you that day but... yeah. Tell me if you like it."

He smiled and placed his chin on my shoulder. Looking down at my hand, I gasped. On my left hand, on my ring finger, was a thin silver band. It was made of intricately interwoven wires that held millions of tiny diamonds on it. Bringing it up to my face, it gleamed in the sun and I looked at Bee.

"Is this...?" He smiled.

"Yep. Will you marry me, Jessica Witwicky?" I couldn't hold the smile. I turned in his arms and practically tackled him onto the hood of his alt. form, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped an arm around my waist while the other one supported him from falling over. Bee chuckled and broke the kiss, "I take that as a yes?"

"A million times!" I squealed and kissed him again, smiling as he kissed me back.

Scratch what I said earlier.

_Now_ everything was perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>an: omayo... i dont want this story to end D: **

**alice: none of us do**

**me: no. imma drag this story out :/ imma squeeze a few more chapters for it if it kills me T^T**

**alice: please, don't kill yourself**

**me: anyways :D **

**what do ya'll wanna see in the next few chapters?**


	10. Authors Note

**Hey guys! **

**I normally hate these, but I felt that this is important.**

**I know you guys were all excited, probably thinkin' this was a (very short) chapter.**

**But it's not. :p**

**I needed your guys opinions.**

**Should I just add onto this story**

_**OR**_

**Make a sequel to 'Honey Bee'?**

**So my Bee story would end up as a threequel or a four-quel? o.O**

**Whatever.**

**Do you guys want a few couple of chapters to add to 'Honey Bee' **

_**OR**_

**A sequel to 'Honey Bee'?**

**The choice is totally up to you guys :)**

**Review ASAP so I can get up a chapter soon :D**


	11. Announcement

**a/n: okay, a lot of ya'll wanted chapters but a lot of ya'll just want me to go directly to a sequel. so here i am trying to please both by posting my longest chapter EVER (even longer than the last) to build up to my sequel to 'Honey Bee' called 'Bee Hive'! **

**alice: she sucks at titles**

**me: yeah i do, but it gets the point across :p**

**alice: anyways! enjoy this packed chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1o: Announcement<span>

I tapped on Bee's wheel repeatedly, gnawing on my lower lip as I scanned the highway.

"You okay, Jess?" Bee asked through the radio.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I smiled, patting the wheel, "Just... nervous, I guess."

"About?" I felt the seat depress and compress against my back, massaging it. Pressing my back against the seat, I moaned slightly.

"Curse you. Even in your alt. form, you can do this," I half growled. I felt the car rumble in a laugh, "If you must know, me, Katy, and Lennox and them have to meet the president."

"You've met some of the worlds top leaders and you're nervous about meeting the president?"

"Yeah, but this time it's gonna be different. When I met some of the worlds top leaders, I always had my guidance there. He was my teacher and he was always there for me for backup. Now I have... well, Katy and them!" I laughed. I could practically see Bee roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, Jess, you have your lucky charm," I looked down at the hand on the steering wheel, the cool steel band around my ring finger gleaming in the sunlight.

"Which one?" I smiled, reaching my free hand up to grasp my necklace.

"Both," Bee said happily. I knew he was happy that I didn't lose the necklace. How could I if it hurt every time I took it off? Laughing slightly, I sank in the seat a bit. It was day out and me and Bee had decided to drive to D.C instead of flying with the rest of them. Even if we had been apart for only a day or two, it felt like something between us had been severed and we needed to reconnect it, "What are you thinking about?"

I jumped slightly at the random voice, but smiled and turned to the passengers seat. Bee's holoform was sitting there, quite relaxed, with his hands behind his head. Today he sported a grey tank top and black cargo pants, the usual outfit he wore whenever he wanted to relax.

"Just thinking..." I shrugged. Bee grabbed my right hand and drew patterns on the skin. The windows began to tint darkly, and I know it was his way of saying he wanted to talk without anyone noticing that I wasn't paying attention to the road or have a hand on the wheel. When the windows had stopped tinting, I turned in the drivers seat to look at him. Bee was staring at my hand.

"I know it's hard for you to understand," My eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at me. Chuckling slightly, he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, "The whole Soul Spark Mate thing. Ratchet's been delving more into it and is uncovering it slowly. He thinks that it's the same way with Katy and Ironhide. Maybe Mikaela and Dino."

Nodding, I remained quiet, knowing he has an explanation somewhere along the lines. Bee took a deep breath a smiled, looking straight into my eyes.

"It's weird, huh? We've been apart for perhaps a day or two, but I can't feel anything you feel," My eyebrows shot up. So he couldn't feel what I felt just as I couldn't feel what he felt? "By that look, it seems it's the same way with you?"

I nodded and he did as well, "What does it mean, Bee?"

"It means that our connection was severed. When we both pushed each other away, it strained the connection between us and when you were taken so far away, the connection had completely broke off."

"How do we get it back?" Honestly, I liked the closeness I felt with Bee. It gave me a sort of priveledge to be able to understand him in that way.

"I dunno," He sighed, running a hand through his bangs, "Ratchet is working on it, but he says that, for now, try to spend as much time with each other as possible."

"Well, I have no problem with that," I smirked. He did as well and pulled on my arm. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him slightly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. My dark hair fell around us like a curtain and I placed my forehead on his, "Do you?"

"Not at all," He smiled and kissed me. I slanted my head slightly to the side, not bothering if anyone can see us (the windows were too dark for anyone to see us anyways), and enjoyed the sweetness of me and Bee being back together. It felt like something within me started to thrum slightly, a pleasant vibration without my body. Pulling away, I placed my forehead on his once more.

"You feel that?" I asked, refering to the thrum. Bee nodded and smiled.

"You do, too?" I nodded, smiling back. I rubbed my nose on his, an eskimo kiss, and then placed my head on his shoulder, snuggling my forehead into the slope of his neck and shoulder. Bee chuckled slightly and shifted to where both my legs were on top of his and to the side, the position a child would have if she were sitting on her dads lap. Bee kept one arm around my waist and the other one played with my hair. I yawned and Bee kissed the top of my head, "Sleep. You haven't gotten much since we left."

Nodding slowly, I snuggled closer to Bee and I felt both arms wrap around my waist.

I don't know why I gave this up, or why I was stupid enough to, but I sure as hell happy I was able to get it back.

And in about a month, I was getting married.

This is going to be an interesting month.

* * *

><p>"Jess," Bee cooed in my ear, slightly shaking my shoulder. I groaned and snuggled into his neck. He chuckled and pulled me away from the warmth of his chest, "C'mon, Jess. You gotta get up and dressed. You <em>are <em>meeting the President in a half hour."

I shot up and looked at Bee's holoform, "HALF AN HOUR? Why didn't you wake me earlier!"

Bee chuckled as I began to freak out. He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me look at him, "'Cause you needed the sleep. Now stop freaking out. I was able to get your purse from Dino. It has all your suitcases in it, right?"

I nodded and he handed me the purse.

"You can get changed in the back seat. I promise, I won't look," Bee winked and his holoform fizzled out. I blushed a deep color and hit the dashboard.

"You need to stop making me blush, darn it!" The radio choked out a laugh as I climbed into the back seat. I was still wearing my bathing suit (which I need to get a new one now since it was practically in tatters) and had to peel away my shawl. Wincing slightly, I lowered the top of my bathing suit and carefully put on my bra. After wiggling myself out of my bathing suit completely, I put on my other undergarments and pulled out a black pencil skirt. Just as I was about to reach for a shirt, I felt someones arms wrap around my waist, their fingers massaging small circles into my abdomen. Shivering slightly, I leant into Bee's chest. He chewed on my earlobe slightly and I bit my lip, suppressing a moan, "N-not now, Bee. Please?"

"Yes now," He said stubbornly, hugging me to his chest slightly. He moved my hair to one shoulder and placed butterfly kisses on my unbandaged shoulder. I let a moan slip and I felt him smirk against my shoulder. It took all I had to push myself away from him.

"I can't now, Bee. Remember? President?" I felt him drop his arms and heard him sigh. Turning as much as my bandages would allow on my back, I reached up to cup his cheek as I kissed him. When I pulled away, I winked, "I promise we'll pick up later."

He smirked and nodded, his holoform disappearing. I straightened out my skirt and pulled a white tank top over my head and then buttoned a blue blazer over it. I then brushed my hair back and up into a french twist. I fixed my bandages so that they wouldn't show (except for the small ones that were scattered around my body) and pulled out a pair of heels before shrinking my suitcase to place it into the purse. Stepping out of Bee, I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a few bumps and scrapes on my face, one on my chin that required only a few stitches, and I smoothed some fraying hairs back. Nodding, I turned to the White House and began to walk up the steps.

"Hello, Miss Witwicky," I smiled at the doorman as he opened the door. Walking into the air conditioned hallway, I was greeted with my old military counselor from two years ago.

"Colonel James, it's been a while," I said with a wide smile.

"Same with you, Witwicky," He returned with his own wide smile and saluted. My hand went up on it's own accord, a habit of mine. I winced when I put it down, my shoulder slightly complaining. I raised my left hand to rub it and he caught something, "Is that a ring I see?"

Blushing slightly, I put my hand behind my back, "Nooo."

"Witwicky!" He commanded and I immediately stood at attention. Damn habits, "You dare lie to your colonel?"

"Sir, no sir!" I said. I began glaring at my colonel, who was hiding a smile.

"Then what is on your hand?"

"An engagement ring, sir!"

"Have I met the boy?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Then who is he?"

"That is classified sir," I said with a sly smile. The Colonel couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"At ease, soldier," I relaxed. He put a hand on my shoulder, "The rest of 'em are late. You were always the early bird."

I shrugged and he led me to a few chairs. Sitting me down, he smiled at me.

"Since I haven't seen you in the past two years, tell me how your life has been."

Smiling, I began to tell him everything. From my first day at NEST all the way up to the most recent battle. He stayed quiet the entire time, contemplating it. I was just finishing when Katy, Lennox, and a few of the soldiers bursted through the doors, panting heavily. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're... here!" Katy said between pants. I stood up and placed a hand on my hip.

"You're late. The President's been waiting," She gasped slightly and stood up, looking nervous.

"R-really?"

"No!" I laughed, "You guys got here with 5 minutes to spare."

Katy glared at my slightly before turning her attention to Colonel James.

"Colonel! It's so good to see you again!" They saluted each other and then gave way to wide smiles.

"If she won't tell me, then you'll have to," I widened my eyes. I hadn't had the chance to tell any of them yet! I began to use slicing motions across my throat, but he continued anyways, "Who's the guy who gave her the ring?"

They all got quiet as I groaned and face-palmed. Katy gasped and turned to me, holding out a hand.

"Hand," She demanded. I gave her my left hand while my forehead was still in my palm. She began squealing and she hugged me tightly. I groaned and she released me, "He proposed! How sweet!"

"Yeah, romantic alright," Lennox grumbled and Katy hit him in the shoulder, "Ow!"

"Be nice! You and I both know he didn't have to propose and yet he did!" Katy growled and the Colonel looked confused.

"To put into simple terms, I'm marrying a robot," I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"What?" He asked quietly, Katy joining in on my hysterics.

"The robots I helped out about 4-5 years ago? The yellow one?" I said and he nodded slowly, "That's one I'm marrying."

"_How?_" He asked and Lennox clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving him the jist of the marriage. Katy kept firing off questions 5o at a time until one of the receptionists came up.

"The President will see you now," She smiled and turned on her heel. Fixing my hair, I walked with the rest of the group down the long marble hallway. Katy clasped my hand and I gave it a squeeze, glancing at her in the corner of my eye. She looked as nervous as I was. As we came up on the infamous door, the receptionists turned to us. Me and Katy broke hands, "There are a lot of paparazzi in there, so please don't be so surprised."

We nodded and she turned once more, opening the door. A million bright lights blinded me temporarily before I moved forward, smiling. Me and Katy have been briefed on these kinds of situations (Future world leaders have a lot of attention on them) and we both took everything in nicely. We walked to the middle of the oval office and stood a little behind the President's Seal on the floor. The President was smiling behind his desk. He stood up and we all saluted. Nodding, the President walked around to the front of the desk and saluted us back. We all fell into position in sync and he laughed.

"You guys have this practiced?" I felt the side of my mouth quirk. The President turned to one of his advisors and grabbed a box, "For saving the world for three times now, I am awarding you all with an honorary medal."

Katy was about to open her mouth to say she only helped once, but I nudged her. The President noticed this.

"I understand that you only helped once, but you still deserve this," Katy began to glow, "You all have showcased bravery and courage above all. You have put your lives in the direct line of fire for the lives of many others, and it is my greatest honor to present you all with this award. This is an award specifically made for your situation."

Me, Katy, and Lennox all looked at each other. I noticed that it was just us three, none of the other soldiers were in this room. Looking back up at the President, he smiled at us.

"I had this medal made specifically for you all. To earn it, you must be selfless and be able to hold compassion for all things living, risking your life for not only your species but for others as well," He began to put the medals around our neck.

"So what you're saying is... for anyone else to earn this medal, we need to be invaded by another alien race?" I questioned before I could hold it back. I began to mentally kick myself but the entire room, including the President, burst into a fit of laughs. Nodding, the President held out his hand.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," He said between chuckles as I shook his hand. Smiling, he passed down the line to Katy and Lennox. He then turned again and got out a medal we could put on our military garb.

"This is for saving the world not once, but numerous times. You guys should finally be recognized for what you've done and this medal does exactly that," He passed us each a small black box. I opened the top and gasped slightly at the medal. It was a sparkling silver color and had the Presedential Seal on it, but it was sort of off. The Eagle was holding the world on it instead of the U.S union seal. I stood up straight and saluted the President, smiling widely after. After the paparazzi left, the President approaced me with his own camera, "If you don't mind, my daughters asked me to get a picture with you. You're their role model."

"Me? With you as their dad? I'm flattered," I smiled. He laughed as well, "It'd be my honor, sir."

I stood next to him as Katy grabbed the camera and snapped a few pictures. The President turned to me and held out a hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," He smiled as I shook it. He shook Katy's and Lennox's as well, "Thank you for protecting our home on numerous occasions."

"It was nothing. It's our job," Lennox said with a smile. We all stood straight and saluted the President before leaving the room. Walking down the hallway, I saw Katy looking her medal.

"I don't think I deserve this.." I stopped and looked at her.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You and Lennox have saved the world 3 times, I've only helped once," I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Like the President said, you deserve it. You've shown bravery and courage many people can't seem to dig up. You risked your life for a race you barely knew since the beginning and _that's_ whyyou got this award," I smiled and she did as well, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks, Strawberry."

"No problem, Rocky Road," I smiled, pulling away just as we got to the doors. I saw Ironhide next to Bee and another car next to them, "Guess we're all gettin' our own rides?"

"Hide!" Katy beamed and I smiled when I saw her running towards him, his holoform appearing out of nowhere to wrap her in a hug. I walked up to them and placed a hand on his shoulder before I walked past.

"Take care of her. She's had a lot to deal with," I saw him smile softly and nod. I don't think I've seen much of the soft side of Hide, but I did like it and I enjoyed the fact they found something in each other. Walking over to Bee, I saw his holoform appear and I smiled. He smiled as well, hugging me and pulling me in for a kiss. The purr of Ironhide's engine cut us off as he revved it. Smiling, I looked up at Katy, "Don't tell anyone about you-know-what, 'kay?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded and Ironhide pulled away. I looked over at Lennox who was at the other cars door, "You either, hear me? I wanna tell everyone."

"Okay," He held his hands up, laughing, as he climbed into the car.

Shaking my head, I climbed into Bee. He was in the driver's seat and I was in the passengers. He intertwined his free hand with mine and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You ready for this?" He asked randomly.

"For what?"

"Telling everyone."

"I'll brace myself," I chuckled nervously, "I'm just afraid to see what Mom, Dad, and Sam will say..."

"You'll be fine," He kissed me on the top of my head and I sighed contently.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>"Mom? Hey, yeah it's me," I said into the phone reciever. I was lying on my bed, my glorious bed, in my room at NEST. They finally allowed me to have a phone that's connected to the actual phone lines and the first call was to my mom. Might as well bite this on the bud now.<p>

"JESSY!" She shrieked from the opposite line. I held the phone a little ways from my ear, my right ear ringing a bit, "How are you? Are you hurt? Oh, I miss you so much!"

"Ma!" I said, cutting her off, "Look, I need to tell you and Daddy something. Where are you guys?"

"We're in New Hampshire. What's wrong sweetie?" I sighed and gnawed on my lower lip.

"Can you turn around? I need to tell you guys something and I'd rather tell ya in person," She sighed and talked to Dad for a moment.

"Are you okay, honey?" She sounded concerned. I smiled.

"Yeah, Mom. Just tired... Y'know, just saved the world from immenent doom yet again only a day or two ago?"

"Right. Well, get some rest honey. We'll be there in a day or two, kay? RON! TURN THIS LOVE MACHINE AROUND!" I blinked once, twice, three times before twitching.

"Bye Mom!" I said before hanging up. Shivering at the 'Love Machine' thing, I walked out of my room. When me and Bee had arrived yesterday, the whole place erupted in applause. I didn't know I did that much. I finally got out of my tattered bathing suit and had a nice, hot meal. Today, I felt much better and well rested. Now, I gotta break the news to Mikaela.

Joy.

Walking into the Autobot hangar, I smiled when I saw Mikaela leaning against a pillar, watching anything and everything. Making my way over to her, she caught sight of me and smiled, rushing up to crush me in a hug.

"Good to see ya better!" She laughed as she pulled away. I laughed as well and pulled on her arm.

"Let's go somewhere private. I gotta tell you something," She nodded and followed me. We went up the stairs and into my office. Mearing was out for another day, so I was enjoying the peace while it lasted. I closed the door behind us and Mikaela took a seat on one of my chairs.

"What's up? What's wrong? You're not pregnant are you?" My eyes widened as she lifted up my shirt.

"H-hey!" I said, yanking down the black tank top, "I'm not pregnant thank you very much!"

"But you and Bee have been busy," She winked and I flushed a deep color. I didn't think anyone could hear us... could they?

"Anyways!" I shook my head and lifted my right hand, "There's a specific reason I brought you in here. I need your help."

"Okay...?"

"With planning something."

She raised and eyebrow and I smirked, putting my left hand out.

"What does your hand have anything to do with-OH MY GOD!" She shrieked when she saw the ring. Jumping up and clasping my hand, she looked up at me, "Is this-?"

"Yep," I smiled. She began screaming and hugged me, jumping up and down.

"Oh, we gotta start planning! When is it?"

"'Bout a month," She pulled back, wide-eyed at me.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!" She shrieked and I flinched.

"Yeah, since I haven't told my parents either..."

"WHAT!"

"Lower your damned voice!" I growled.

"Sorry," Mikaela said sheepishly, "Why haven't you told your parents?"

"'Cause I wanna tell them face-to-face," She nodded, understanding. Then she clasped my arm and tugged me out of the room.

"Katy!" Katy turned from her computer as me and Mikaela ran up.

"What's up?"

"You know?" Katy looked at me and I nodded. She nodded as well, "We only have a month!"

"What!" Katy squealed and then turned to me, "That ain't enough time."

I groaned. Why did I ever tell them?

"I know! We have so much to do! The decorations, the flowers, the cake!" Mikaela began.

"Color theme, location, guests," Katy joined in. As they continued to fire off things we needed, they suddenly stopped. I raised an eyebrow as they both looked at each other.

"THE DRESS!" They both screamed, each taking one of my arms, and dragging me off the platform and to the front of the building.

"Help me!" I begged as we ran past the Autobots. They just laughed at me. Right before we got to the doors, I was able to fight out of their grip. They went to grab me again when I put a hand up, "Guys! I wanna go dress shopping like you guys, but my mom will be here in a day or two and I'd like her opinion as well."

They pressed their lips together but shrugged, smiling at me.

"Then we'll get to work on the rest of the arrangements!" Katy said happily. I groaned and allowed them to tug me to my room. We ended up spending the entire night talking wedding stuff. They didn't even allow Bee into the room. Katy and Mikaela ended up spending the night in my room, to exhausted from arguing to move.

* * *

><p>It was about 8 o'clock when I woke up. Groaning, I lifted my head to find out that I had been lying under a fine layer of papers. Shaking my head, I kicked a few of them off to see Katy had half her body on the end of my body, half hanging off and Mikaela was on the small couch I had.<p>

"Yo! Get up ladies!" I yelled. Both of them jumped. Mikaela ended up rolling onto the floor and Katy jumped up in a fighting stance. I smiled and helped Mikaela up.

"God, I may be dating one of the soldiers here but I _don't _wanna get up at the same time as him!" She groaned. I laughed and walked back over to my bed, trying to straighten up all the papers on my bed. Katy groaned and cracked her neck.

"Remind me to never do that again," I shook my head and placed a hand on my hip, looking at the two complaining girls.

"Not my fault ya'll decided to go overboard with this," I tossed the stack of papers on my bed, "Ya'll decided ya'll wanted to do an over night thing and are now regretting it. So HAH!"

They were quiet for a moment.

"When did you go Southern?" Katy questioned.

"What?"

"You said 'Ya'll' three times," Mikaela ticked them off her fingers, "You're goin' Southern on us!"

I began to laugh.

"Ya'll are nuts!"

"FOUR!" Mikaela and Katy sang out. I shook my head, smiling, and pushed them out the door.

"Go get changed or something," They laughed as I slammed the door in their face. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and grimaced when it was all greasy-like. Since I was still bandaged, I couldn't exactly take a shower. Instead, I had to deal with sponge baths. Walking into the bathroom, I decided I'd just wash my hair. Bringing the shower head down, I put a towel on the edge of the bathtub and set my chest against it, throwing my hair over my head and leaning in. After wetting my hair and washing it, I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Didn't they tell you to not wash your hair unless someone's with you?" I smiled and jarred my shoulder into Bee's chest. I guess he knelt beside me without my knowledge. He chuckled and I felt his fingers work their way through my hair, spreading the conditioner.

"When did you become a hair stylist?" I joked.

"Since you got hurt and you need help to do the simplest tasks," He joked back. I tried to shake my head, but the palms of his hands restricted much of my movement. After a moment of massaging my scalp, Bee finally rinsed out the conditioner and helped me stand up.

"Stand back," I told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I laughed. Bee backed off a step and I whipped my hair up, some of it plastering to my face. I looked to my side to see Bee wiping off some water that splashed on him. I laughed, "I told ya!"

"You didn't give me much of a warning," He grumbled but smiled. I went up to the mirror and ran some detangler through my hair. It was that new gel stuff and I hoped it would help. Yanking a brush through my hair, I set to drying when I felt Bee wrap his arms around my waist, "Wanna tell me what last night was about? Or most of yesterday? Hide and Dino had a fit trying to figure out where you gals went."

"I made a mistake. I told the girls to early so now they're going hog-wild with preparations," I groaned, "I don't even wanna _think_ how my Mom and Dad are gonna react."

I felt Bee spin me around in his arms and he placed his forehead on mine, smiling down at me, "Well, it won't matter 'cause we'll be married soon."

I smiled back at him. There was a question that lingered in my mind, as it's been doing ever since he proposed, and I guess now would be a good time to ask it... "Why?"

Bee pulled away a little, looking confused, "Why what? Do you not wanna get married."

"No, no, no!" I said hurriedly, trying to get the look of disappointment off his face, "No, I wanna get married to you, Bee. I really do. My question is why? We're already technically bonded and isn't that all you need in Cybertronian terms?"

Bee smiled and placed his forehead on mine once again, "Yes, but I wanna get bonded in as many ways possible, to ensure that you'll be mine now and forever."

I laughed slightly, even though it was definitely the sweetest thing anyone has _ever _said to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well, I am 1oo% _positive _that I will never leave you again."

"Good," He smiled and brought me into a short kiss, "Your parents will be here today. I suppose you want to tell them?"

"Might as well get it over with," I sighed but smiled, "Get most of the screaming out of the way now and get prepared for the fighting. Dear God, _why _did I agree to this?"

Bee laughed at my joke and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"'Cause you love me."

"Yeah, I do," I smiled softly and hugged him tightly to me.

* * *

><p>"Jess!" My mom hugged me tightly as she ran into the NEST base. I winced slightly and she released me, "Did I hurt you? What's wrong? What hurts?"<p>

"I just got a few bumps and scrapes, that's all," I smiled and hugged Dad. His hug wasn't as tight. Then Sam, his was the lightest. He knew how bad these kind of injuries hurt. Nodding at them, I motioned for them to follow.

"Wow! I've never been in here before!" Mom said in wonder. I laughed and turned, looking at them as they looked up in wonder. We were in the middle of the Autobot hangar and everyone was already up and about.

"WITWICKY!" I heard a voice roar. Turning on my heel, I raised an eyebrow as Mearing came tromping up. She pointed a finger at Bee in his robot form, "Didn't I tell you I didn't want you two together."

"You did," I crossed my arms. Her face lit up red.

"Then why are you guys together?" She shrieked, "I don't want you two together and you won't be if I have anything to say about it!"

"Wanna know what I say to that? I have two words for you, Director," She crossed her arms and smirked, obviously expecting an 'I'm Sorry'. But oh no, I get to voice my mind now, "Fuck. You."

Her smirk quickly fell as she opened her mouth to say something. I pulled out my badge and medal.

"I am officially a higher ranking official than you and you are officially relieved of your duties. Boys," I looked at the security gaurds behind her, "Would you mind escorting this ma'am right here out?"

They smirked and both grabbed Mearing by an arm, lifting her up and carried her out, kicking and screaming. Mikaela came up beside me on one side and Katy on the other.

"Buh-bye, Bitch!" We said at the same time, waving at her as she screamed again. We looked at each other and I held out my hands, both of them giving me low-fives. I turned to the rest of NEST, who just stared at me, "And _that's _how you get rid of a military personell that you despise."

I smiled when the entire hangar erupted in cheers. I took my bows and a few of the soldiers hugged me, glad to have her gone.

"Oh, and one more thing?" I smirked. Everyone got quiet again. This was something I was holding from everyone, including Bee, Lennox and Katy. Someone came in yesterday and talked to me, someone from the President, "Since the Director is out of here, I guess we need a new Director."

I looked at Lennox and grabbed his shoulder.

"You mean...?" He looked at me wide-eyed and my face broke into a wide smile.

"Congratulations. The President has elected you to be the Director of NEST and all NEST operations."

The hangar erupted in more applause as people began to give Lennox their kudos and such. I pulled away from most of the crowd and I led Sam and my parents up the landing into my office.

"What's this about, Jess? If it was just about Mearing, you could've told us over the phone," Mom said as she took a seat. I shook my head and leaned against my desk. Sam took another seat and Dad stood up behind Mom.

"It's not about that. I wanted to tell all of you earlier, but I think it's best if I told you in person," I took a deep breath and held out my left hand. Mom froze in place but Sam and Dad failed to notice the ring.

"What about your hand?" Dad questioned and my Mom hit him.

"Ron! It's a ring! An _engagement _ring!" Mom squealed, leaping up and crushing me in another hug. I groaned and she released, laughing sheepishly, "Sorry, honey. Force of habit."

I smiled and nodded. I looked at Dad, who looked pale.

"Daddy?" I saw his eyes roll back and he fainted. Staring wide-eyed at him, I looked at Sam and he leapt up from his seat while Mom ran to Dad's side.

"Jess, are you sure 'bout this?" He asked me seriously.

"I am, Sam. Me and Bee are Soul SparkMates," He looked at me oddly and I quickly ran through what Soul SparkMates are. He nodded slowly, soaking it in.

"If you're sure..."

"I am Sam. I love Bee, and you should be happy that I'm marrying someone you know that will never break my heart," Sam sighed but then smiled softly at me.

"I guess. I see the look in his eye whenever you're around. It's nothing but love," I smiled widely and hugged my brother.

"So this means you don't mind me marrying him?" He laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It's a little odd, but I'll get over it," Sam said into my hair. Pulling back, I saw my Dad awaking. Kneeling beside him, he looked up at me.

"Are you sure about this, Jess? You want to do this while you're so young?" Dad asked, afraid to lose me. I smiled softly, tears brimming at my eyes when I saw him holding back his own.

"I am, Daddy. I'm not your little girl any more, I'm all grown up and in love," He sighed but then smiled at me.

"I know you're not going to be the child to marry any person just because you think you love them," He glared at Sam slightly.

"Hey!" Sam said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"And I sure as hell don't like this, but I'm going to have to put up with it, for you and your moms sake," I squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" I smiled as me and Mom helped him up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He smiled. Mom started jumping up and down, latching onto my arm.

"C'mon, honey! Let's go!" She raced out of the room, barely allowing me time to wave to Sam and Dad. She ran up to where Katy and Mikaela were and they all began to squeal like little girls. The Autobots looked at them oddly, then at me.

"Don't ask me. I dunno them," I laughed as they all latched onto my arms.

"SHOPPING TIME!" My eyes widened and I tried to get out of their iron grip.

"Help me!" I begged the Autobots and, once again, they did nothing but laugh at me as I was pulled out of the NEST base and into my parent's RV. They buckled me in, setting of a million thoughts a minute. I just smiled and looked out the window, letting them talk amongst themselves, as I thought back to the past week.

I had broken up with the guy I am totally and utterly in love with, had my own heart shattered, got kidnapped, escaped, made up with said guy, had an epic battle that almost made the guy lose his own life, beat the bad guys, got an honorary (_personalized_) medal from the president, and now I'm getting married.

Yeah, the next month is going to be hectic as hell.

But you wanna know something?

I wouldn't change anything in my life right now for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>an: aww, that's the end of 'Honey Bee'! **

**alice: thanks to everyone who has been with us since the beginning of 'Bees go Buzz', 'Bee Sting', and of course 'Honey Bee'**

**me: and every hitch hiker we picked up along the way xD**

**alice: this chapter was really only a bridge to get us from this story to the next, so enjoy the longness while it lasts**

**me: yep! and keep your eyes (and e-mails) peeled for the first chapter of 'Bee Hive'**

**BENEVENUTI :D**


End file.
